When We Woke Up
by Sting
Summary: What happens if Sonny and Carly never met till they were drunk in a bar? What could happen?
1. Default Chapter

Title: When We Wake Up

Author: Sting

Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

Rating: NC-17

Keywords: humor, alternate reality, romance

Category: WIP

Summary: Carly and Sonny meet one night while drunk in a bar.

Author's Note: Thank you Lindy-Lou for this wonderful idea. I hope you like the story. I'm adding a little twist to it.

She is new in town and decides to drown herself in the nearest bar. She's already half-way drunk, but decides that's not enough. As she walks down the street she sees a sign for a place called Jake's. It was a little rinky dink tavern, but she decides that's good enough and heads in. She looks around and notices that no one in there is having much fun. She looks over and notices a pool table and a jukebox. She walks up the bar and orders a drink and then heads to the jukebox. She puts a dollar in and picks three songs. She walks over to the pool table and racks the balls. She looks around and notices people watching her but not wanting to join her, so she starts to play by herself. The bartender brings her a drink and she drinks it down fast and orders another. 

After a game of pool by herself it starts to get hot in there and she takes off her coat. A couple of guys turn and stare at her low-cut blouse with see-through sleeves and the word "Bitch" written across the front. A man comes over to her.

"May I join you?" he asks.

"Sure." she says and hands him a stick. She doesn't like the looks of him and is kinda afraid but to drunk to care. He shoots and sinks the first ball, then misses. She walks around the table to shoot and he grabs her behind as she goes by.

"Don't touch me, that's not part of the rules." She snaps at him

The man just laughs as she takes her shot and misses. He takes his turn and sinks a couple more balls before its her turn. She misses again and on his turn he sinks the rest and wins. He walks over and roughly grabs her. 

"Now you owe me a dance."

She can tell he's drunk and tries to pull away. "I don't owe you anything" 

"Yes you do honey now co-operate." he yells at her.

"Get the hell off of me" she yells back and yanks out of his grasp but he yanks her back. 

He reaches his hand up to slap her when a hand grabs his arm and throws him to the floor. He puts his foot on the mans throat.

"The lady asked you to leave her alone." he stated and the man tried to nod. He lets the man up and the guy runs out the door.

She finally gets a good look at the man that came to her rescue. He is gorgeous with a capital G. He has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. "Thank you" She smiles at him and walks over to grab her stick off the floor where she dropped it.

"Your welcome." He smiles and she notices he has the cutest dimples.

She racks the balls up. "Wanna play?" she asks.

"Sure" he takes off his jacket and throws it the nearest chair and grabs a stick. The bartender walks over with her drink and asks the man what he would like.

"Bourbon" he answers and she notices that he's about as drunk as she is. She places the cue ball and breaks. She sinks a ball on the break and goes around and misses the next shot. She steps back and watches him as he shoots. She stares at his behind that curves just right and does everything in her power not to reach out and grab it. He misses his next shot and she takes her turn. She decides to give him a show. She smiles and steps forward.

He steps back and watches her sway her hips as she walks up to the table. He watches her bend over and loves what he sees. She looks at her shot and steps back and looks at it again, then leans forward again. He walks up behind her and puts his full body against hers and leans over her. 

"Need help with your shot?" he whispers. 

"Yes..." he helps her aim and notices they are both breathing heavy. She sinks the shot and he helps her with another. 

The bartender walks up with more drinks for them as they are finishing up the game. They down the drinks and place them right back on the tray. Neither one of them taking their eyes off each other. 

"Lets dance" he says and pulls her to him. She is so close he can feel every inch of her as she rubs up against him as the song plays. 

She can feel him growing hard against her and rubs more fully against him. She tilts her head up as his mouth comes crashing down. They have a long and deep kiss.

He pulls away and reaches his hand to her. Neither says a word as she takes it and they head out the door.

Next Morning:

She rolls over and notices someone next to her. She tries to get out of bed as he wakes up.

"What the hell?" They both yell at the same time

OK, should I continue? Any changes that I need to make?

~~Sting~~


	2. Chapter 2

When We Wake Up

Chapter 2

Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

"What the hell?" They both scream.

"Who are you?" Carly yells.

"I'm Sonny.....who the hell are you?" Sonny yells back.

"I'm Carly Benson" she looks at him then looks back and down at herself and realizes they are both naked. She yanks the sheet off the bed and covers herself. "Oh my god...."

"No need to be shy, obviously you weren't last night." Sonny smirks.

"Yeah well last night I was drunk" Carly states

"Obviously we both were, do you always make it a habit to sleep with men when you are drunk?" Sonny asks.

"Do you always make a habit of sleeping with women when you are drunk?" she yelled back. Sonny just laughed at her.

Carly pulls the sheet tighter around her. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to get dressed." she looks around the room for her clothes. "Oh my god.....Is that what I think it is?" They both turn and look at the white dress in the corner. Carly goes over and picks it up. "Oh my god this is a wedding dress." She picks it up and underneath is a tuxedo. She looks down at her hand and notices that she has a wedding ring on.

"Oh my god, what have we done?" Carly yells.

"I dont know, but don't think I'm too happy about this, maybe it was a joke, look around and lets see what we can find." They search the room all over and find nothing. They decide it must be a joke.

"Well, I'm going to get a shower, and I'll put this dress on till I can get some regular clothes, I wonder where mine went from last night?" Carly wonders and heads to the bathroom. She gets in the bathroom and notices a piece of paper laying on the sink.

"Sonny..." she screams.

Sonny comes running into the bathroom. "Wha...What's the matter?"

"This is what's the matter" She hands him the paper.

Sonny takes the paper, and skims over it. He puts his hand on his face and puts his head down. "Oh my god, its not a joke. How can we be married?"

"I don't know, you tell me" she says through tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this is happening to me"

"Hey, dont cry alright..." he puts his hand on he shoulder. "It'll be alright. Why don't you take a shower and we'll figure this out?"

She nods and heads to the shower. She lets the water run down her body as she tries hard to remember the night before.

Sonny goes back to the bed and looks around wondering where they are at. He can't believe what has happened. He goes to the door and opens it and realizes he doesn't even have guards with him. How could they just let him go off without guards. He realizes he must have been really drunk. He looks over at the table and realizes they aren't' in Port Charles. He picks up the pamphlet and flips through it.

  
He realizes they are in Vegas. "Oh jeez, we're in Vegas" he says as she comes out of the bathroom.

"We're what?" she looks around. "No, no we can't be" she shakes her head back and fourth.

"Jeez, just calm down, come over here and sit. I'll order breakfast and be right back." Sonny tells her as he ushers her to the couch. 

"Why are you so calm about this?" she asks.

"I dont know, I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet, now I'll go order breakfast. You see if you can remember anything from last night." He pats her hand and walks over to the phone. 

She turns to the wall and tries to remember what went on last night. She starts to remember bits and pieces.

"Oh my god....." Carly says

"What????" Sonny questions her.

"I'm starting to remember. It's bits and pieces but we are married, and oh god.....we had sex" they both just stare at each other.

OK, I know it was a short chapter, but next one is gonna be bigger and better I promise.

~~Sting~~


	3. Chap 3

When We Wake Up
    
    Chapter 3
    
    Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com
    
    Nc-17
    
    
    "Oh my god....." Carly says
    
    
    "What????" Sonny questions her.
    
    
    "I'm starting to remember. It's bits and pieces but we are married, and oh god.....
    
    we had sex" they both just stare at each other.
    
    
    "Well I kind of figured that when we both woke up naked."
    
    
    "Well I didn't I just figured we passed out or something. Besides this is before" 
    
    Carly starts pacing the room.
    
    
    "Well...I can't remember what happened last night. Would you like to tell me?"
    
    
    "I guess, but why can't you remember?" she looks at him trying to figure out if he's 
    
    lying or not.
    
    
    "I don't know" Sonny tries to remember but still comes up blank. "Maybe as you tell me it will all come back to me."
    
    
    "Ok here goes nothing.........."
    
    
    **_************Flashback*********************_**
    
    
    He leads her out of Jake's and out to the limo.
    
    
    "You have your own limo?" she asks
    
    
    "Yup."
    
    
    "Who are you exactly a movie star or something?"
    
    
    "Nope just a popular guy." He laughs.
    
    
    They get in the limo and she looks around inside.
    
    
    "So where do you want to go?" He asks.
    
    
    "I don't know, maybe someplace I've never been?" She laughs, both not knowing exactly 
    
    what they are doing cause they are so drunk.
    
    
    "Ok, where haven't you been?"
    
    
    "I haven't been anywhere in this town. I haven't been to paris....I haven't been to 
    
    Vegas....I haven't been to Tennessee.... Would you like me to go on?"
    
    
    He laughs "No, where would you like to go then?"
    
    
    "I want to go to Vegas but that's not going to happen so lets go to a club around 
    
    here.
    
    
    "Well if you want to go to Vegas we'll go there."
    
    
    "Just like that" She snaps her fingers in front of his face "You can fly off to 
    
    Vegas? Do you have your own plane or something?"
    
    
    "Yes I have my own plane, and yes I can do whatever I want." He reaches forward and 
    
    presses the intercom button. "Max, drive to the airport, call them and let them know 
    
    we're coming and have the plane ready to leave for Vegas in an hour."
    
    
    "Sir....Vegas?" He hears Max say back.
    
    
    "Yes Max Vegas do it now!" He yells back through the intercom.
    
    
    "Yes sir" Max says back.
    
    
    He turns back to her and watches as she fiddles with everything.
    
    
    "Are you having fun?" He laughs.
    
    
    "Yes actually I am, I've never been in a limo before" She reaches up and opens the 
    
    sun roof.
    
    
    "What are you doing?" he asks.
    
    
    She slowly stand up on the seat and puts her head up through the sunroof.
    
    
    "Get back in here" he says. Reaching up to place his hands on her hips.
    
    
    She loves the feel of the wind as it hits her face and blows in her hair. Just then 
    
    the car turns and sends her falling. Sonny grabs her and pulls her down on his lap.
    
    
    "Girl you are nuts, you could have fallen out."
    
    
    She laughs "Nah, I knew you wouldn't let that happen" She reaches up and kisses him. 
    
    They have a long and sensual kiss but it's broken up when the car stops and Max 
    
    announces they are at the airport.
    
    
    "Oh my god, you really are serious, we're going to fly to Las Vegas tonight?
    
    
    "Yup, we are now lets get going before the plane leaves without us." He leads her 
    
    through the airport and out onto a private runway and onto the pane. They get on and
    
    sit down and buckle up as the plane takes off. Once they are in the air he gets up and makes himself a drink. She kneels up on the couch and turns around to look out the window.
    
    
    "Come look at this. it's so pretty."
    
    
    "Let me guess.....you've never been in a plane before" he says as he sits down.
    
    
    "Nope..." she leans over and kisses him. "It also means I've never had sex in a plane
    
    before.
    
    
    He kisses her back and pushes her onto her back on the couch. "Oh really....well 
    
    maybe I can help with that."
    
    
    "Mmmmm....maybe you can" she moans and he leans down and slowly works his hands over 
    
    her body. He gets to the edge of her shirt and slowly starts to unbutton it. He 
    
    takes it off and throws it to the chair. He unclips her bra and throws it in the 
    
    same place. She reaches up and draws his head down to her mouth for a kiss. He 
    
    lifts up and takes a breast in his mouth and sucks greedily on it as he unbuttons her
    
    pants. He lets go off her breast and steps back and slips her pants and underwear 
    
    off and throws them with the rest.
    
    
    She is completely naked now and realizes he has to many clothes on. She sits up and 
    
    pushes him onto the floor. "You have too many clothes on" She proceeds to take them 
    
    off then straddles him.
    
    
    She straddles him and he enters her. She leans forward and places a breast in his 
    
    mouth as they move together.
    
    
    "Oh my god........mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she starts moaning as she feels the pressure 
    
    build up in her body. "Don't stop please..........ahhhhhhhhh"
    
    
    "Baby.....Mmmm oh god.....Ahhhhhhhhhh" they both scream out in pleasure as they both 
    
    fumble into ecstasy. They both collapse on the couch in exhaustion.
    
    
    "Wow" was all she could say.
    
    
    **_***************End Flashback***************_
    **
    
    "So you seduced me on the plane?" Sonny asks her.
    
    
    "No, I think we both had a hand in that." she says flatly.
    
    
    "Well at least I was good" he smiles and she slaps him.
    
    
    "You are so conceited." she laughs.
    
    
    "I know......So what happens when we get to Vegas?" he asks.
    
    
    "Well................
    
    
    Please leave Feedback, it keeps me writing!!


	4. Chap 4

**When We Wake Up**
    
    **Chapter 4**
    
    **Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com**
    
    **Nc-17
    **
    
    **Author's Note: SMUTT ALERT!!!!!!!!!! **
    
    "I know......So what happens when we get to Vegas?" he asks.
    
    
    "Well................"
    
    
    _********************Flashback**************
    **_
    
    
    They both come awake as the pilot announces they have landed in Vegas. They exit 
    
    the plane.
    
    
    "How are we going to get around?" she asks.
    
    
    "I called ahead and they have a car ready" he says as they walk through the airport. 
    
    "Now what would you like to do first?" He asks as he opens the door for her to get in
    
    the limo.
    
    
    "Hmmm, I don't know, I've never been to Vegas before...Have you?" she asks him.
    
    
    "Once or twice" he looks at her as a smile creeps through her face.
    
    
    "I wanna gamble..." her smile vanishes as she realizes she has no money. "Never mind" 
    
    she says and turns away.
    
    
    "You have no money?" he asks and can tell her answer when she doesn't look at him. 
    
    "Well....I have plenty."
    
    
    "Ohhh, thank you......" she laughs as the head in the direction of the strip. Carly 
    
    gets up and looks through the sunroof again, amazed at all the lights and people. 
    
    She sees a casino with a rollercoaster in front of it.
    
    
    "Sonny I wanna go there and ride that." she points over to the rollercoaster and he 
    
    shakes his head.
    
    
    "We can go there....but I'm not riding that." he says and pulls her back into the 
    
    car and instructs the driver to turn in.
    
    
    "Ohhhh please..........." she smiles big and seductively rubs her body against his. 
    
    "I'll make it worth your while."
    
    
    "Mmmmmmmm..." he moans as her hand reaches his manhood and slowly rubs it. He takes 
    
    her hand away. "If you keep doing that, we won't make it out the limo..."
    
    
    "But I want you to ride..."
    
    
    "If that's what's to come after I ride..." he smiles and kisses her "I will ride..."
    
    
    "Woohooo Alright...let's go." she reaches for the door as the limo comes to a stop. 
    
    She steps out of the car and reaches in and grabs his hand and drags him out with 
    
    her. She runs into the hotel dragging her with him to the front desk.
    
    
    "We would like a room with everything" she announces with a big smile on her face. 
    
    He thinks she looks like a kid in a candy store.
    
    
    The clerk looks over at him and he nods letting the clerk know to do as she says. 
    
    The clerk asks for his ID. He takes it out and the clerks eyes widen. "Yes, sir, 
    
    we have a suite on the top floor that's perfect. Let me just get you a key."
    
    
    "Wow, exactly who are you? You fly off in the middle of the night, you have plenty 
    
    of money and people are scared of you." she puts her arms around his back as the 
    
    clerk walks back with their key. He takes it and heads to the elevators.
    
    
    "I'm own a coffee warehouse." he replies.
    
    
    "Wow, must be some good coffee." she laughs as the elevator reaches the top floor. 
    
    They head to the room and go in.
    
    
    "Ok, we've got the room, now lets go down and gamble."
    
    
    "Your wish is my command." He laughs and opens the door and puts his arm out for her 
    
    to take.
    
    
    She takes his arm and they head back down to the main floor to the casino.
    
    
    They reach the casino and go inside and play. After about 30 min and losing 
    
    everything he had given her she decides its time to ride the rollercoaster.
    
    
    "Time to ride" she says with a smile.
    
    
    He face goes blank "Oh great I can't wait" he says sarcastically.
    
    
    She drags him out and to the line for the coaster. Finally its time for them to 
    
    sit down and he grips the bar for dear life.
    
    
    "Come on, don't tell me your afraid of a little rollercoaster."
    
    
    "You call this little?" he points at everything. Just then the car lurches forward 
    
    and they slowly climb the hill to the top. He looks over as they reach the top.
    
    
    "Oh my god" he screams as they drop down the first hill. He holds on for dear life 
    
    as they race around curves and into a loop. Just as the ride comes to an end he 
    
    finds himself actually enjoying himself. The ride comes to a stop and they get off.
    
    
    "See that wasn't so bad..was it?" she laughs and heads back to the doors.
    
    
    "Nope, not to bad, but now you owe me for my efforts." he smiles and grabs her hand 
    
    and pulls her to him. He kisses her hard on the lips then releases her and they head 
    
    to the room.
    
    
    They get to the room and he heads to the bar to make himself a drink as she heads out
    
     on the balcony. She goes out and is leaning over the rail looking down when he 
    
    comes out.
    
    
    "Hey come back from there, you could fall." he says with a hint of panic in his voice.
    
    
    "It's ok." she says and turns back to him. "Now about your reward."
    
    
    "Yes about that." he smiles up at her as he sits down in the chair.
    
    
    She looks at him and starts to move her body slowly and seductively against the 
    
    railing. She starts unbuttoning her shirt and dances around the railing as she 
    
    slowly removes it and throws it toward the room. She leans forward letting him see 
    
    her mounds as the press against her bra wanting release.
    
    
    She watches him lick his lips in anticipation. She loves to turn a man on.
    
    
    She slowly reaches back and unhooks her bra but doesn't let it fall, she holds it 
    
    against her and dances as she pushes her breasts a little forward for him to see. 
    
    She removes the bra and throws it toward the room. She hears him gasp at the site of 
    
    her naked breasts.
    
    
    "Mmmm perfect" he says and goes to get out of the chair.
    
    
    She motions him to sit back down. "Sit" she says and as she leans back on the railing 
    
    and jiggles her breasts to show them off.
    
    
    "Do you like what you see?" she asks.
    
    
    "Mmmm more than you know." he licks his lips again.
    
    
    She moves her hands slowly down her body rubbing certain parts as she goes and 
    
    seductively dancing against the railing. She reaches the buttons on her pants and 
    
    slowly unbuttons them. She removes her pants and throws them at him. She removes 
    
    her underwear and does the same. The land on his head and he moves them slowly down 
    
    his face breathing her scent in. He throws them aside and turns his attention back 
    
    to him. She leans back on the railing and lifts a leg up and exposes herself to him. 
    
    He gasps at the site and wants to go to her, but she puts it back down and heads over 
    
    to him.
    
    
    "Well, have you seen enough?" she asks.
    
    
    "No never." he replies and wonders what she has in mind next.
    
    
    She walks over and stands in front of him and jiggles her breasts. She moves forward 
    
    and pushes them into his face. He takes one in his mouth and sucks greedily on the 
    
    nipple. He feels her hand make its way to his pants. She uses on finger to slowly 
    
    trace lines on his manhood and can feel him getting harder and harder by the second. 
    
    She stands up and reaches down and takes off his shirt and kisses his chest slowly 
    
    making a way to her knees. She hears him gasp as she reaches his belly button. She 
    
    moves back than reaches forward and unbuttons his pants then slowly removes them 
    
    taking his boxers with them. She leans up to kiss him as she dangles her breasts 
    
    against his member. She pushes down and grinds them together.
    
    
    She pulls back and takes him in her hand and strokes lightly. She leans her head 
    
    down and takes him in her mouth. She sucks greedily as he gets harder. He places 
    
    his hand on the back of her head as he grows harder and harder. He finally can't 
    
    take it anymore and reaches down and grabs her hips. He lifts her up and turns her 
    
    around. He leans her back down and enters her.
    
    
    "ohhhhhhhhhh...mmmmm.." she moans as she feels his warmth inside her. She begins to 
    
    shift her bottom moving forward and backward as he pumps up and down into her. He 
    
    reaches around the front and grabs a hold of her breasts. She leans back against him 
    
    as he pumps faster and faster.
    
    
    "Oh god baby, you feel so good." he cries out.
    
    
    "I know baby, I know"
    
    
    They both reach their breaking point as he pushes himself deep inside her and release 
    
    himself as he feels her tighten around in and they both scream out in pleasure. She 
    
    leans back against him.
    
    
    "Mmmmmm....That was....that was...amazing. Oh god I could marry you just to do that 
    
    everyday." she says.
    
    
    "Let's do it" he replies.
    
    
    "Do what?" she asks.
    
    
    "Get married" he states.
    __
    
    _****************End Flashback***************_
    
    
    "No way....I asked you to marry me?...I must have been drunk..."
    
    
    "or completely and utterly satisfied, which is what I did to you" she smiles and him.
    
    
    **Chapter 5 (The wedding) Coming soon!!!!!!!
    **
    
    **~~Sting~~
    **
    


	5. Chap 5

**When We Wake Up   
Chapter 5**

**Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com**   
  
  
  
"No way....I asked you to marry me?...I must have been drunk..."   
  
  
"or completely and utterly satisfied, which is what I did to you" she smiles and him.   
  
"OK, maybe....I was drunk.....maybe.....ok....go on with the story....so what happened next?" he sits back in a chair and sips her drink. He looks out on the balcony and wonders just exactly how much more fun they could have. A wicked grin creeps on his face as the story continues.   
  
  
  
**_***************Flashback*******************_**  
  
  
  
"You can't be serious....get married????" she looks over at him.   
  
"I'm serious...let's do it..." he repeats.   
  
"Ummmm....ok." she replies and gets up. She looks down at her clothes scattered. "What am I going to wear?" she asks.   
  
"Ummm.....I don't know....I'm sure we can find somewhere" he says as he starts to put his own clothes on. They both down another glass of brandy and head into the room.   
  
"Where are we going to find a place open at this time of night?" she asks.   
  
"Are you kidding?" he laughs at her. "This is Vegas, chapels are open here twenty-four hours a day."   
  
"Oh yeah..." she says as she stands in front of the mirror putting her hair back into a barrette. "Well...I guess let's go." she heads for the door.  
  
"Ok..." he leaves with her and they head out of the hotel. They get in the limo and he instructs the driver to take them to the nearest chapel that's open.   
  
"Wow, you just snap your fingers and things happen?" she laughs and snuggles over to him. "I like that in my man."   
  
"Mmmmm, good thing cause I'm you soon to be husband." he says.   
  
"Hmmm, husband that sounds weird."   
  
"Yeah it does." he says as they pull up to a stop. He gets out and extends his hand to her and helps her out.   
  
"Such a gentlemen" she laughs then looks at the sign. "Oh my god.." she points up to the sign. "This place is called the Chapel of Love and Elopement." she starts to laugh. "What kind of name is that?"   
  
He laughs with her. "I don't know, lets find out." He leads her inside where they are greeted by a woman and a man.   
  
"How can we help you today?" the woman asks.   
  
"We'd like to get married." Sonny says.   
  
"OK, well we have several packages, let me just go get my book to show you." the woman starts to walk away but Sonny stops her.   
  
"We'll take whatever the lady wants." he says and the lady turns to Carly.   
  
"What would you like dear?"   
  
"I....I...don't know, I wasn't' exactly planning on getting married tonight." Carly tries to get her words out. "Ummm, maybe a dress and some flowers?" she looks over at Sonny who nods.   
  
"Anything you want is fine with me." he tells her.   
  
"OK, then I would like a dress and flowers all around, oh and maybe music..." Carly says to the woman as they walk to the back.   
  
As they leave a man the man starts to measure Sonny.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sonny asks.   
  
"Measuring you for your tux to make sure we have one in your size." the man tells him.   
  
"I'm not wearing a tux, I'll wear my suit, thank you." he says and the man leaves. As the man leaves, several people come in carrying flowers and placing them all over. He sees another man setting up a video camera. Sonny walks over to him.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sonny asks him.   
  
"Your girlfriend wants it video taped." the man stated.   
  
  
**_************END FLASHBACK********************_ **  
  
  
"You mean we video-taped it?" Sonny asks Carly.   
  
"I guess so..." Carly looks around for the tape. She's about to give up when she sees it half under the bed. "Here it is" she says.   
  
"Oh boy, let's see what's on it"   
  
  
  
  
  
**Next chapter up soon!!! See what they see lol**  
**~~Sting~~**


	6. Chapter 6

When We Wake Up  
Chapter 6  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com  
  
NC-17 Warning  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So sorry this took so long, I've   
been so busy and having horrible writers block. I hope it's worth the   
wait.  
  
Carly pops the tape in the VCR and they watch as the pictures slowly comes on   
the screen. Carly sits forward with her hands on her knees as the sounds   
of the wedding march fill the room.  
  
  
  
*************On Screen***************  
  
  
  
The camera moves around the rooms, taking in all the flowers, the music, and   
Sonny at the front of the aisle staring off into space. Sonny turns to   
look at the camera and just stares. Just as Sonny is about to turn away   
from the camera different music starts to play and Sonny turns to see Carly   
standing at the end of the aisle. Carly has on a white dress that has a slit on   
the thigh from her ankle to her upper thigh. Sonny lets out a whistle as   
she starts to walk down the isle.  
  
  
  
"Wow....." Sonny says as he sees her in the dress.   
  
  
  
  
Carly smiles back and continues up the aisle, she   
gets next to Sonny and looks over at him.  
  
  
  
"Wow.....you look...you look....ummmm....umm..."  
  
  
  
"I know we're drunk, but jeezz, you can't even put   
words together?" she laughs at him.  
  
  
  
"Ha ha ha, you've stunned me to silence, that's   
all." he laughs back and they both turn to the man in front of them.  
  
  
  
"Are we ready to begin?" the man asks.  
  
  
  
"I guess so" they both say at the same time, then   
turn to each other and laugh.  
  
  
  
"Ok, then let's begin." they both turn to the man.   
Sonny reaches over and grabs her hand and they listen as the man begins his   
speech. They listen as the man begins the wedding speech and laugh as he   
says "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here."  
  
  
  
Carly turns around "I'm so glad all our invisible   
friends could join us, we will be forever in your debt." Sonny and Carly both   
break out in hysterical laughs as the man continues.  
  
  
  
He gets to the part for their names.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, what is your name?" Carly asks. "I   
can't believe I don't know your name" she says through a laugh.  
  
  
  
"It's Micheal, but everyone calls me Sonny." he   
says laughing with her. "and just who are you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Carlybabes....Carly for short." they both   
laugh and the man just stares, not believing the people in front of him.   
  
  
  
"Ahhemmm...." the man says, "are we ready to   
continue?"  
  
  
  
Carly and Sonny both contain their laughter and   
nod. They make it through the rest of the ceremony without an major giggle   
fits.  
  
  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." the man says.  
  
  
  
"I'd like to do more than kiss her....well kiss   
her..in more places than one....but umm this will do." Sonny says and reaches   
his hand behind her head and pulls her to him. Her lips open up to invite   
him in and they deepen this kiss. They break off a couple minutes later   
and head out the door. The camera breaks off there and the screen goes blank.  
  
  
  
**************End Tape***********  
  
  
  
"Well that was interesting" Sonny says with a   
smile.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we really must've been drunk" Carly says.  
  
  
  
"I think its all finally coming back to me, I   
definitely remember what happened next." he says with a wink.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's that?" she says with a laugh   
and listens as he replays their wedding night.  
  
  
  
************Flashback************  
  
  
  
Carly and Sonny jump in the limo and head back to   
the hotel. They hop out and Carly stands there looking up.   
  
"You coming?" Sonny asks.  
  
  
  
"Nope, I wanna ride the rollercoaster again." she   
says.  
  
  
  
"No way, I'm not getting on that thing again." he   
says as he shakes his head and starts back toward the room.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on...." she walks over and rubs her body   
up against him. "I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"OH alright....I can't resist a needy woman." he   
laughs. "I can't believe your going to ride that in a dress.  
  
  
  
She playfully smacks him. "Needy my ass, I wanna   
ride, your the needy one. Dress is nothing, I can ride in anything."  
  
  
  
"Alright alright" he says holding his hands up   
"I'll ride just don't hit me again" he laughs.  
  
  
  
She leads him to the coaster and they get in line.   
Carly steps in front of Sonny and leans her body back fully against him.   
He wraps his arms around her and she starts to rub against him. She can   
feel him harden behind her.  
  
  
  
She turns her head back and whispers "Horny are   
we?"  
  
  
  
Sonny flicks his tongue across her upper ear.  
  
  
  
"Mmmmm I guess you are." she leans her hand back   
and begins to stroke him through his pants.  
  
  
  
"Don't' start anything you can't finish little   
girl."  
  
  
  
"Little?? I'll show you little" She grabs him and   
yanks up, causing him to gasp and wrap his arms around her tighter.  
  
  
  
He's about to respond when the line moves and it's   
their turn to get on. Carly gets in first, then Sonny. He wraps his arm   
around her shoulders and she leans over to him. As the cart moves out of   
the station, Carly moves her hand down the front of Sonny's pants.  
  
  
  
"Carllyyy...what are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"Just hush and enjoy the ride." she says as she   
begins stroking him. They reach the top of the hill and she begins to   
stroke faster and faster as the cart falls down the first hill.  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh............" Sonny screams, as he   
has a feeling like never before.   
  
  
  
Carly lets up slightly as they reach the next   
hill, then strokes faster as they go down, and twist a couple turns. As   
they climb the last hill Sonny knows he can't take any more and as they go down,   
he climaxes like never before.  
  
  
  
"CARLLLLLLLLYyyyyyyyyyy...." he cries out.  
  
  
  
They roll into the station and get out.   
Sonny takes Carly by the shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Now THAT was fun." he says and they both   
laugh. "What do you want to do next?" he asks.  
  
  
  
"Mmmmm...." she moans as she reaches over and cups   
him again. "What do you think?" she asks.  
  
  
  
"Oh baby, great minds think alike" he says with a   
laugh as they head up the elevator to their room. Sonny moves to the back of the   
elevator and Carly stands in front of him. He pulls her back against him   
and moves her dress up to above her breast and begins to feel her breasts.   
He's about to move into her bra when the door opens to their floor.   
  
  
  
They look up and laugh as they see a couple   
standing there with their mouths gaping open staring at them. Carly   
straightens out her dress and steps off and breaks into a run heading for their   
room. Sonny laughs and chases her leaving the couple to stare even more.  
  
  
  
Carly throws open the door to the room just as   
Sonny catches her. He picks her up from behind as he kicks the door   
shut and gently tosses her onto the bed.  
  
  
  
"Ready to finish what you started?" he asks her.  
  
  
  
"Always" she says as he pushes her arms above her   
shoulder and moves in to take possession of her mouth. She starts to wiggle   
under him, but he holds her in place and he reaches down and lifts up the dress.   
He brings it up to right above her breasts. He moves his hand up and plays   
with her nipple as he moves his mouth down to trail her neck.  
  
  
  
Carly moans and tries to get her arms free.  
  
  
  
Sonny lifts his head up and shakes it then leans   
back down to take a breast in his mouth as he moves his other hand down to her   
panties and slips a finger into her. She moans and wiggles down to get his   
finger deeper as he begins to stroke in and out of her. She finally breaks free   
and reaches up to remove his shirt. Then moves to his pants and unbuttons   
them.  
  
  
  
"NOW, Sonny, I cant' wait any longer." she cries.  
  
  
  
He leans back and takes off his pants then enters   
her in one swift stroke.  
  
  
  
"OHhhhhhh....." Carly cries out as he enters her.   
  
  
  
  
"Sooo...goood......gooood....." Sonny moans as he   
moves in and out. She reaches up and pushes his head down to smash his   
face against her and they kiss as they both reach their climax. They ride   
the wave through as they kiss each other senseless. Sonny collapses onto   
Carly in exhaustion.  
  
"Still think I'm a little girl?" Carly asks with a   
little laugh.  
  
  
  
"Never" Sonny says with a smile and leans down to   
kiss her again as he feels himself stir inside her.   
  
  
  
***************End Flashback***************  
  
  
  
"Wow, what a wedding night" Sonny says as he   
finishes the story. "No wonder we woke up so tired." he laughs.  
  
  
  
"Yeah you wore me out." She laughs. "So what are   
we going to do now?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Sonny looks at her strangely.  
  
  
  
"How do we get a divorce?"  
  
  
  
"We're not" Sonny replies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please leave feedback :) It keeps me writing!!!  
  
  
  
~~Sting~~  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

When We Wake Up  
Chapter 7  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah you wore me out." She laughs. "So what are   
we going to do now?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Sonny looks at her strangely.  
  
  
  
"How do we get a divorce?"  
  
  
  
"We're not" Sonny replies.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean we're not?" Carly asks her voice   
growing louder.  
  
  
  
"Exactly what I said..." he says staring at her,   
she stares back in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Well, you can't exactly expect us to stay   
married." she says  
  
  
  
"Why not? We got married, we're gonna stay   
married, end of story."   
  
  
  
"Who the hell died and made you boss, we don't   
even know each other." she screams at him.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe in divorce and I'm not going to."   
he states as he walks over to pour himself a drink.  
  
  
  
"Who exactly are you anyway?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Sonny. I already told you that." he   
says as he takes a sip of his drink.  
  
  
  
"Well, I know that, do you have a last name?" she   
is getting frustrated and starts to pace.  
  
  
  
"Hey hey, just calm down.." he says as he walks   
over and takes her hand leading her to the table and chairs. "How about I   
order us some lunch and we'll discuss this?"  
  
  
  
"LUNCH!!! Is that all you can think about is food?   
first you wanted breakfast when we were trying to figure shit out and now you   
want lunch, what exactly are you?? a pig??" she yells.  
  
  
  
"A pig?? No, I don't think so, I just like to eat.   
" he flashes his dimples "Now would you like something to eat? or would you like   
to starve while you watch me eat?"  
  
  
  
"Fine, I'll have a club sandwich and fries."  
  
  
  
"Fries aren't' good for you, you should have   
something else."  
  
  
  
"Now your telling me what to eat?? You've got to   
be kidding me" she stands up and walks over to him. "I will eat what I want and   
you won't stop me."  
  
  
  
"Fine, this time you may have what you want."   
Sonny says as he picks up the phone to order.  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Carly says as she stomps back to her   
chair.  
  
  
  
Sonny orders the food and walks back to the table.   
"They said about ten minutes, now where were we?"  
  
  
  
"We were discussing who you are" she yells. "Since   
you seem to be all in charge. and how can you afford all this...?" she   
asks pointing around the room.  
  
  
  
"I own a coffee warehouse."  
  
  
  
"Must be really good coffee." she says   
sarcastically.   
  
  
  
"Yes the business is doing well." he says. "Now   
what about you?"  
  
  
  
"I told you my name, I'm Caroline Benson, but   
everyone calls me Carly, which by the way I still don't know your last name."  
  
  
  
"I'm Micheal Corinthos, but everyone calls me   
Sonny. Isn't that nice we both have nicknames." he says with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." she gets up from the   
table. "I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." she walks to the   
bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Hurry honey we're not done." Sonny laughs.  
  
  
  
"Don't honey me, I'm not your honey." Carly yells   
as she slams the door. Sonny just laughs and stares out the window.  
  
  
  
A couple of minutes later as Carly exits the   
bathroom, there's a knock at the door. Sonny walks over gets the food and   
pays a handsome tip.   
  
  
  
"See, I didn't know coffee paid that well." Carly   
says.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess you don't know much, now come eat"   
he says as he puts the food on the table.  
  
  
  
"Grrrr, why do you keep doing that, you aren't my   
boss."  
  
  
  
"Fine,.....will you please come eat?" he asks.  
  
  
  
"Fine...now where were we?" she asks.  
  
  
  
"We were finding out about each other. I   
know why I was in the bar that night, why were you?" he looks up and sees the   
surprised and fearful look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon to follow. Please leave feedback :) It keeps me writing!!!  
  
  
  
~~Sting~~  



	8. Chapter 8

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 8  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com   


"What do you mean?" Carly says as the look quickly disappears off her face. "What do you think I was doing there? What do most people do in bars?"

"I don't know" Sonny says "Most people go to bars to drown their sorrows or relieve stress from a bad day."

"Well, all my days seem to be bad lately." Carly says but quickly looks away. Sonny wonders what she is trying to hide from him. "I mean, look at what's happened."

"What do you mean what's happened, we got married...." Sonny says as he continues to eat his food.

"I know...." she throws her hands in the air "See my luck never changes, leave it to me to get drunk and get married." she sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"Hey...." he says and pulls his chair around to her. "It can't be that bad...." he pulls her face up and gives her a little kiss. "I'm not all that bad." he says with a smile.

"I know, but MARRIED" she pulls away a little and stares at him "Why can't we get divorced and just go our separate ways?"

"Because...." Sonny gets up and starts to pace the room. "I don't believe in divorce."

"You don't believe in divorce????" She screams. "Well do you believe in getting married and having sex in one drunken night?"

"Hey, don't yell at me or I just won't speak." he says and turns to look at the mirror. "I don't believe we should have been married but now that we are, I think we should give it a go." He turns to look at her.

"I can't"

"Why can't you?" Sonny asks as he starts to walk toward her. 

"I don't know you" she says.

"I think there's more to it than that."

"Look, I don't know you, you don't know me, how can we make anything work? Just let me go." she says.

"No." he replies. He walks over to the table and takes a swallow of his drink leaving her to stare at him.

"No....why is it that you get to decide?"

"Look why are we standing here having the same argument? I'm not giving you a divorce and that's final." he says and slams down his drink.

"NOW LOOK HERE MR. CONTROL FREAK!!! Who do you think you are, are you going to drag me back with you by my hair?"

"If I have to" he says, knowing that he would never do such a thing.

"Oh great, I married a caveman control freak." she screams.

Sonny laughs. "Well get used to it honey."

"I can't stay with you.....I can't go back to Port Charles..." she whispers as she sits down on the bed.

Sonny looks over and notices she's shaking and on the verge of tears. He walks over and sits down next to her. He reaches his arm around her shoulders. "Why Carly, what's the matter?"

"I can't......I can't......." she starts but can't seem to find the right words. "I just don't like to stay in one place that long.

"Well there's a first time for everything" he says, but notices that doesn't help. He's seen this before, he realizes he's seen this reaction before. "Carly.." He says and pulls her chin up to look at him. "What are you running from?"

Carly gets up off the bed. "I can't .....I can't tell you." she cries and runs out the door, leaving Sonny to stare after her.

****

Please post feedback!!! It's greatly appreciated. Also, if you have any suggestions for this story, please feel free to let me know :)

~Sting~


	9. chapter 9

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 9  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com 

Sonny just stared at the door after she left. He couldn't' believe she just up and left. "Women just don't do that to me" he thought to himself. He realizes he's slightly angry, but he's more upset that she won't let him know what's going on. He's used to dealing with problems, but she won't let him in. "Well what did you expect for someone you've known for less than 24 hours?" he asks himself. He's seen that look before and knows she's running from something. He needs to help her but first he figures he'll take a shower and give her a little time, then go after her.

************

Carly sits there with her head in her lap crying. She doesn't know why she ran like that, but he can't help her, no one can. She has been running for a long time now. "I can't stay with him" she tells herself. She stares off into the open and thinks about the mess she has gotten herself into.

***********

Sonny looked over at Carly. She looked so sad and lost, he couldn't help but feel for her. He knew just where to find her, and he was right. He starts to walk toward her.

She looks up and notices Sonny walking toward her. She drew back a little, but stayed where she was as he sat down and turned to look at her.

"How'd you find me?" Carly asked.

"Well, I remembered you kinda like this place." he smiles as he points to the roller coaster in front of them.

"Yeah, I kinda do" she says with a smile. "I kinda knew you could find me if you wanted to, but I didn't' think you would want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Sonny asks.

"I just didn't think you'd care."

"Carly, look at me" he reaches over and turns her face to him. "I care."

"Why do you care, you barely know me?" she asks.

"I don't know, there's something about you." he replies.

"Something about me.....you've known me for less then twenty-four hours and you already think you care?" she laughs thinking its ridiculous, but knows its not because there's something about him that gets to her.

"I have good instincts." he says with a wink. "Now do you want to tell me what your running from?"

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't." he asks.

"I'm just not ready, I've been running and not trusting for to long, I just can't let myself go because I made a drunken mistake." she says and gets up. "I'm going for a ride, you wanna join me?"

"I'll join you, for one ride, then we have more to discuss."

"Ok deal, but you have to take me for a night on the town. I've never been to Vegas before." she laughs.

"I know, you told me before, and its a deal, I'll show you a night you'll never forget" he says with a smile as she runs off to get in line and he has to chase her. 

They ride, and Sonny has to admit he's getting used to this. He wonders just how many times he would ride it just to see the look on her face while she was riding. They for the room so they can get ready for the evening.

Sonny stops in the lobby. "You go ahead up and get a shower, I'll be there shortly." he kisses her lightly and she heads to the room. Sonny heads to the shops he seen earlier.

Fifteen minutes later he enters the room to hear a blow-dryer running in the bathroom. He opens the bathroom and strolls him.

Carly jumps as he opens the door and grabs a towel to cover herself. "Sonny, get out, I'm not dressed."

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen you before....besides I brought you something to wear." he smiles and holds out the bag.

"You bought me something to wear?" she asks with a smile. It's been such a long time since anyone has done something nice for her. She opens the bag and pulls out a long lavender dress with spaghetti straps and a slit from her ankle to her thigh. She holds it up to her and turns to look in the mirror. "Sonny its gorgeous" she says.

"There is matching underwear in there for you also, since we didn't' bring any clothes. I'm going out in the room to change my clothes. Hurry or we're going to be late" he says as he leaves the bathroom shutting the door.

"Late for what" she wonders to herself.

Chapter 10 soon to follow! Please post feedback!!

~Sting~

****


	10. Chapter 10

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 10  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com 

Sonny had finished getting dressed and was waiting on Carly to come out of the bathroom. "How long does it take women to get ready anyway?" he wonders to himself. He gets up and walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink. Just as he starts to take a sip the bathroom door opens and Carly steps out.

"Wow" he says as he stares at her.

"You like?" she asks.

He walks over and grabs the back off her head and pulls her into a kiss. She opens her mouth to let him in and they battle for all its worth. He pulls back slightly. 

"Does that answer your question?" 

"Yeah" she answers with a laugh. " You don't look half bad yourself" looking at him in a tuxedo, thinking to herself, he looked damn good. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he says and walks over to the nightstand, opens the drawer and pulls something out.

"This is for you" he hands her the box.

"What is it?" she asks

"Open it and find out." he says and watches on as she opens the box.

"Oh Sonny....it's beautiful." She says as she pulls out a wrist corsage with a white rose with the tips died to match the color of her dress, and baby's breath all around it. He takes it from her and holds it out, while she slips her hand through the loop. She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek. "thank you"

"Your welcome" he walks toward the door and holds out his arm. "Shall we go?"

She smiles and grabs his arm and they head out the door. They headed down the elevator and through the lobby. People all over the lobby watched as they walked through taking in the site of them, thinking they were so in love, little did they know. Carly and Sonny didn't notice anyone else, they were to caught up in each other. 

Sonny leads her out the front doors to where a long white limo is waiting for them.

"Another limo Sonny?" she asks as he opens the door and helps her in.

"Yup, don't leave home without it." he replies.

She gets in and goes to take a seat when she sees a bouquet of the same roses that are in her corsage on the seat. "Oh Sonny, they're beautiful"

"Just like you" he leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back with everything in her. 

"So you going to tell me where we're going now?" she leans back against the seat as they pull of and head down the road.

"We're going out on the town" 

"Well I figured that, but where." 

"Now why would I tell, that would ruin the surprise, just sit back relax and we'll be there shortly.

A couple minutes later they pull up in front of a hotel. The driver opens the door and they both step out. Carly looks around and realizes they are at another hotel. She looks up at Sonny question but he just shrugs and leads her inside. He leads her down to a ballroom. 

"Wow" Carly says as she looks around. 

A waiter walks up to them, takes a look at Sonny and nods. Carly looks up at Sonny wondering what's going on. Sonny just shrugs. They follow the waiter to their a table.

Sonny steps in front of Carly and pulls out her chair. She sits down and he goes to sit in his.

"What will you have to drink?" the waiter asks.

Sonny says, "We'll have a bottle of your best wine and two glasses of water please." he looks over at Carly and she nods.

"Do you know what you'll be having?"

"I'll take anything but fish" she says looking at Sonny.

"Two specials please." Sonny tells him and the waiter heads off.

"Sonny how can you afford all this?" Carly asks.

"Are you always so suspicious of people?" he retorts.

Carly looks down and frowns. "I've had to learn to be that way."

He reaches over and places her hand in his. "I'm sorry Carly, I didn't mean to upset you. Let's just say, I'm not exactly poor.

"Okay." she responds and entwines her fingers in his. They watch the other couples dance to the soft music and just sit there and relax. Sonny watches Carly while she watches the others. He can't believe how much she has grown on him in twenty-four hours.

The waiter brings their food to the table. 

"This looks great Sonny, thank you."

"Your welcome, let's eat." they eat in silence, both thinking about how they feel about the other. They sip their wine and finish eating. Carly sits back against the chair.

"Wow, I'm full." she says patting her stomach.

"How about we work some of this food off?" he stand up and reaches a hand to her, "how about a dance?"

She takes his hand and he leads her out onto the dance floor, The music is slow and Sonny holds her against him. They sway to the rhythm and Carly puts her head on Sonny's shoulder.

After a couple minutes Sonny feels his shoulder getting wet. He pulls back and lifts Carly's face to him.

"Carly, honey, what's the matter?"

Chapter 11 soon to follow!!

~Sting~


	11. Chapter 11

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 11  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com 

NC-17 Warning

"Carly, honey why are you crying" 

"It's just....it's been a very long time since I've had anyone be this nice to me. You've only known me for what twenty-four hours and you are treating me like a queen. No one has ever done that....." she tries to turn away from him but he won't let her.

"Carly, you deserve to be treated like a queen, why do you think you don't?"

"I've done things....." she turns and heads back to the table. "I've done things Sonny, that would probably make your stomach turn....."

Sonny leads her over to the table and sits her down. He sits down and pulls his chair up in front of her. He takes her hands in his.

"Honey, nothing you could do is that bad..." 

She tries to turn away but he catches her chin with his hand.

"Listen to me....I've seen a lot of things....and well...I've also done things" she looks at him then, wondering exactly what those things were. "We all make mistakes, that doesn't mean we have to pay for them the rest of our lives."

"What things have you done Sonny?" she asks.

"If I tell you about me will you tell me what's happened to you?" he asks her.

"Yes, but only if you finish our evening we had planned..." she smiles. "I promise not to ruin it anymore."

"Carly, you couldn't ruin this if you tried." he smiles and stands up. He reaches his hand to her and she takes it and leads her to the limo. 

"Sooo, what's next?" Carly asks as the limo pulls out off.

"It's a surprise" he laughs.

"Is everything with you a surprise?"

"Pretty much....I kinda like it that way." he smiles at her.

"You know with those dimples you could get anything and anyone you wanted........why me?"

"There's something about you....." he says with his face turning serious. "There's something that clicks when I talk to you or about you. I'm not sure what it is but I don't want it to go away."

"Me either." she says and leans in to kiss him. He kisses her back and she opens her mouth wider to accommodate him. Carly moans as he reaches behind her and pulls her roughly against him. She reaches her arms around his neck to hold him closer as the kiss goes further. Sonny reaches slowly up to her shoulders and starts to slip the straps of her dress down her arms.

"Sonny.....ummmm.....aren't' we supposed to be going somewhere?" she asks in between kisses. She moves her kisses to his cheek then neck.

Sonny lifts up his neck to let her closer as he reaches forward and presses the intercom button.

"Ummm, can you drive around till I tell you to stop?" he asks the driver.

"Yes sir." the driver answers as Sonny lets of the button and turns his attention back to Carly.

"Now where were we?" he asks and captures her mouth again.

He reaches up and slowly lowers the straps on her dress. As the straps fall so does the front of her dress, exposing her breasts to him. He leans in and flicks a tongue out across a nipple causing it to become completely erect.

"Mmmmm......Sonny...."Carly moans as he takes the other nipple in his mouth and sucks greedily. Carly reaches down and starts to unbutton his shirt as Sonny's hands start to roam her body. He feels up and down from front to back, exploring every curve on her body. He reaches down and pulls the whole dress up and over her head. 

"God, your beautiful" he whispers as he reaches a hand behind her head and pulls her into another kiss. He moves his hands slowly around to her front and starts to knead her breasts. They roll around in his hands perfectly and a little moan escapes between the kisses as he rolls her nipples between his fingers.

"Oh god...." Carly moans as the waves of pleasure rock her. She can't believe what she is feeling from what he's doing. 

Sonny moves his other hand down between them. He can feel her panties are already wet with anticipation.

"Mmmmm wet already for me baby?" he whispers in her ear.

"Mmmmmm baby..." Carly moans as Sonny slides her panties to the side and inserts two fingers while using his thumb to rub her nub. Carly almost climaxes immediately as he begins to move and rub faster. "Sonnnyyyyy.....I can't wait.........." Carly cries out as the waves are to strong to hold her back and she climaxes. Sonny can feel the juices flow as he moves through her climax.

Carly leans forward and takes his mouth in a kiss. Sonny moans and pulls her forward and up to straddle him. He positions himself to enter her, but before he can enter her she slams back and down on him.

"Ugggggggh Carly.....damn girl.....Mmmmmm" he starts to moan as she starts to ride him like no other woman has. She can feel him move within her and moves round and round to feel the sensations all over. "Carly.....baby....ohhhhhhhhh....." Sonny moans.

They move together as they kiss. Sonny can feel Carly's walls start to tighten around him and his own are starting to lose control. Then the car hits a bump and they both lose it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Carly..........." Sonny cries out as he buries himself deeper in her as he lets go. Carly holds on tight as they ride the wave out. 

  
They sit there just holding on to each other, neither moving. 

"Well, now that's what I call a limo ride" Carly laughs.

"So I guess you kinda like some of my surprises huh?" he laughs with her.

"More than you know." she says and leans down for another kiss.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I wasn't at home :) Had to get ya'll in a love scene before you went through withdrawals lmao. please post feedback, it's greatly appreciated.

~Sting~

****


	12. Chapter 12

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 12  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com 

Sonny sits back and starts to straighten his clothes as Carly gathers hers.

"Carly get the bag out of the corner and put those clothes on." he says.

Carly glances back questionably at Sonny "You brought me a change of clothes?"

"Yup, where we're going you can't exactly wear that..." he laughs, pointing at her dress. "Now get going, I'm telling the driver to head there now." He reaches over to the intercom and tells the driver to head to their next destination while Carly puts the new clothes on.

"I like those jeans on you." Sonny says and gives her butt a pat.

Carly turns around and playfully slaps his hand. "Don't touch."

"A little for that don't ya think?" Sonny laughs and Carly joins him.

"Ya I guess so." she says. "Sooo, where we going" she snuggles up to him and he puts his arms around her.

"Nice try but I'm not telling you.....We'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Fine" she slaps him playfully on the chest "Big meanie."

"Who me???" he laughs. "Neeever"

They both laugh as Carly lays her head down and they enjoy the ride. A couple minutes later the limo comes to a stop and the driver opens the door. Sonny gets out and holds his hand out to Carly.

"Oh my god, no way" she starts to laugh hysterically.

"What?" he says.

"Your actually going to ride in an indoor amusement park? Sonny, come on you don't like rides." she says through her giggles.

"They're kinda growing on me.." he winks at her. "And besides, It's your night, not mine."

"Oh Sonny, your so sweet." she kisses him on the cheek.

"Shall we" he points to the door.

"Yes let's go" and they head for the door.

They head in and Sonny watches Carly get excited over the place. There are kids screaming and running, people eating, rides running, Carly loves it. Carly walks faster as the anticipation gets the best of her.

"Hey there slow down, they'll still be there when we get there." Sonny slows down the pace.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." her smile turns into a frown. "It's been a long time since I've been to any kind of amusement park."

"Hey, no more of those frowns." he kisses her "Remember this is supposed to be a happy night."

"I know" Carly smiles and they head to the first ride. They get in line for the tilt-a-whirl. Sonny stares at the ride.

"Carly...umm..does't this make you sick?" he looks at the people on the ride going round and round. 

"Sonny....now how old are you?" she laughs at him. "Your a big boy, you can handle it" she tells him in a kidlike voice.

"Oh sure.....When I puke all over you, don't say I didn't warn you." he tells her as they enter the ride and take their seat. 

The ride starts out and Sonny stares as they start to spin. He grips the bar and holds on for dear life.

"Carlyyyy....I don't know about this........." Sonny cries as the ride starts faster.

Carly just laughs as she watches his face. Sonny soon realizes its not as bad as it seems and starts to enjoy it, just about the time the ride ends. They get off and head to another ride.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah I guess not." he shrugs. "So what's next?"

"That" she says and points to the roller coaster.

"Now that I think I can handle." he leans over and whispers in her ear. "Can we play a little game on this one?"

Carly laughs, "Not right now, but maybe later.....too many kids around"

Sonny pretends to cry "Ok, I supposed I can wait."

"Good boy" Carly says mocking him. 

They head off to the roller coaster and ride. When they finish there they head to the rest of the rides and Sonny finds himself really enjoying himself.

"You wanna ride some more or would you like to head back?" Sonny asks. 

"Let's go, I've had my fun" Carly takes his arm and they head to the limo. They head back to the hotel. Sonny uses the phone while Carly experiments with the stuff in the limo. 

"Sonny, come look at this." Carly yells down. Sonny looks up and sees Carly standing up and looking out the sunroof.

"Carly get down." he yells.

"No" she yells back and reaches her hand down. "Come on"

Sonny gives in and stands up joining her at looking at the scenery. He laughs at her face. She is staring around in amusement of all the lights and sounds.

"This is soo neat Sonny." she kisses him and he kisses her back as they pull up to the hotel.

They get out and head into the hotel. They hop in the elevator and Sonny pushes the elevator button for the roof.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" she asks. "Our room is on the 14th floor, not the roof."

"I have one more surprise." he smiles at her.

"Umm...ok" she says.

The elevator reaches the roof and they step out.

"Sonny, oh my...." she looks around to see flowers everywhere and in the middle a table set with candles.

"Let's take a seat" he takes her arm and leads her over to the table. She sits down and looks over at him. Sonny snaps his fingers and a man comes in with a tray full of desert.

"Will this be all sir" the waiter asks.

"Yes thank you" Sonny hands him a $100 tip and the man leaves.

"Wow, what are we going to do with all that?" Carly laughs.

"Well I didn't' know what you wanted so I order a little bit of everything." 

Carly laughs and picks up a piece of chocolate cream pie. "Thank you Sonny, it wonderful." Carly starts to eat as Sonny reaches up under the table. He pulls out a small box and places it in front of Carly.

"Sonny?" Carly questions him.

"Open it" he tells her.

She opens the box and there's a beautiful wedding ring. Carly starts to cry.

"Carly, what's wrong, I want you to stay married to me and I wanted you to have a ring." he takes her hand and with the other lifts her chin to face him.

"I can't stay married to you. You wouldn't want me anyway." she cries shaking her head.

"Why Carly?"

"Because I'm the reason my parents and sister were killed" she cries.

Hope you like it :) Sorry about the cliffhanger. I will get more up soon!!

~Sting~


	13. Chapter 13

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 13  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com 

"I'm the reason my parents are dead." Carly put her head in her hands and cried.   
  
Sonny looked over at the woman before him. He just stared, stunned by her news. He watched as the woman before him broke down. He moved closer and put his arms around her and held her close.   
  
"Shhhh, Carly honey, its going to be alright..." he whispered into her ear. Carly sobs harder and pulls away.   
  
"Carly...."   
  
"Sonny, don't....I don't deserve to be treated nicely. I deserve to pay." Carly paces the roof while Sonny looks on.   
  
"Carly tell me what happened" he grabs her hand as she walks by and pulls her into the chair. "Carly its ok.....I'm here, tell me...."   
  
"Sonny, I don't know if I can. I've never told anyone. You'll hate me."  
  
Sonny smoothes back the hair on her face. "Carly, no matter what, I could never hate you" he kisses her forehead. "Now tell me what happened"   
  
"Sonny....." Carly starts to tremble harder and Sonny pulls her into his lap. "My parents died because of me, I killed them."   
  
"Carly..."   
  
"No Sonny, if I'm going to tell you I have to get it out..." She snuggles up to him, needing his strength to get her through this. "When I was sixteen I met this boy, right off I attached myself to him, loving the attention I was getting. I was soo excited, me a junior had a senior all over her. See, my parents worked allot and I was an only child. They couldn't help it, but I wanted more. I didn't know what I had till I lost it" Carly cried and Sonny held her till she continued.   
  
"We dated for about six months before we went to this party. I thought it was a regular birthday party....little did I know." Carly sat up and took a drink of water. "It was a drug party." Carly watched as Sonny took in the part about the drugs, she saw him look away in disgust.   
  
"See I told you...you would hate me." Carly cried and ran for the stairs.   
  
Sonny was stunned for a moment, but quickly came to his senses and chased her. He caught up with her and gently grabbed her pulling her against him. Carly's body was now racking with sobs.   
  
"Carly, shhhh, its ok.....its ok." Sonny rocked his body back and forth trying to sooth her. "Honey, its not you. I just don't like drugs." he pulls her chin to him. "Carly...its ok...I promise " Carly nods and Sonny leads them back to the table.   
  
Carly sits down and puts her hands in her lap staring off in space. Sonny had never seen someone in soo much pain. "I didn't know what he was bringing me into. Once we got there, I still didn't know what was going on till my boyfriend was high as a kite. I don't' know how I missed it, the whole party was doing it. I was very naive and he talked me into trying it. I tried it and didn't like it. I told him no. He got mad and made me leave. I walked home, two miles to my house. I told my parents that his car broke down and I walked so I'd make curfew. They believed me and I went to bed. I didn't hear from him again until Monday when we went back to school. The bastard couldn't even remember what happened." Carly got up off the chair and started to pace again.   
  
"I told him what he did and he apologized. I believed him....I thought I loved him....." Carly looked down at the floor. "Things were fine again for the next couple of weeks..or so I thought. I had an early curfew and he didn't. He used to go out after he dropped me off and get high...I didn't suspect anything, he sure fooled me."   
  
"A couple weeks before my birthday he started buying me things. He would buy me expensive jewelry, flowers everyday, clothes...anything I wanted. I asked him where he was getting the money and he told me he got a good allowance. I didn't question it, he came from a rich family. He gave me hints all week leading up to my birthday. That morning he had a dress sent over by messenger. I was sooo excited. I got ready at the time he said he'd be there and he showed up in a limo. I couldn't believe it, little old me getting in a limo. We went for dinner and it was wonderful. When dessert came I looked over and there he was on his knees proposing. I was soo excited. I accepted, we danced and then we left."   
  
Carly began to shake and Sonny stood up and put his arms around her. "On the way home we were in the back making out when we were bumped from behind....someone was ramming us. They kept hitting us and hitting us. I pushed away and put my seatbelt on. My boyfriend didn't. We went to co around a curve around the lake and they hit us on the side and we rolled down the hill." Carly buried her face in his shoulder.   
  
"Chris went flying and I just kept being jerked around, thankfully held in by my seatbelt. The car finally stopped when it hit the water. Somehow I managed to unbuckle my seatbelt and break the window. I don't remember all the details."   
  
"I looked around for Chris but couldn't find him. I thought he had gotten out. I started to swim to shore and that's the last I remember. I woke up in the hospital a couple weeks later. I found out Chris had drowned with the car, he didn't get out." Carly sobbed hard and Sonny held her. Knowing the pain she was in and wishing he could take it away.   
  
"Carly, its alright honey..."   
  
"No its not, you haven't heard the bad parts..." Carly looked away from him. "I recovered fine and went home a couple days later. I went back to school and everything appeared to be normal..until one day I was walking home from school and three guys cornered me."   
  
Sonny pulled her chin up to meet him. "What did they want Carly?" Scared to find out the answer.   
  
"Their money"   
  
  
  
  
**Sorry this chapter took so long. I'll get another out soon. Thank you all for reading this, please leave feedback!! Also please excuse any typos, I'm not at home and don't have spell check lol.**   
  
~Sting~   



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
  
****When We Wake Up   
Chapter 14   
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com   
  
P.S. Sorry this took so long, I was sick and had block. lol **  
  
  
"What do you mean they wanted their money?"   
  
Carly pushed away and Sonny let her knowing to give her her space to get through this, "Exactly what I said. They wanted their money. It seems that Chris had been running drugs for them for a while and when the car was pushed over the cliff there was a shipment in the car."   
  
"How was there a shipment in the car and it not have been investigated?"  
  
"I don't know" she shook her head as if to get the images out of her head. "Maybe they had someone inside the police force, maybe they just lied to me because they lost their best dealer. I don't know."   
  
"I'm sorry" he rubs her arms to sooth her.   
  
"They told me that since Chris died that I had to pay them back. They wanted it now."   
  
Sonny felt himself getting angry, knowing exactly how those guys operate. "Why were the drugs in the car if Chris was taking you out?"   
  
"I still had a curfew then and he was supposed to deliver the drugs after our date...."   
  
"But someone ran you off the road?"   
  
"Exactly....so according to them it was now my responsibility to come up with the money..."   
  
Sonny looked on as she told her story.   
  
"I told them I didn't have that kind of money. They told me I had to come up with it or I would suffer....." she began to shake again and Sonny got up and rubbed her arms.   
  
"Hey, why don't you stop for now....we can talk more later..."   
  
"No Sonny, I need to get through this... please"   
  
"Ok honey, just come over here and sit down please" he leads her over to the couch and they sit facing each other.   
  
"Sonny...why are you being so nice to me?" she asks him.   
  
"Honey" he strokes her cheek. "You do things to me that I can't explain, its easy to listen and help you. Trust me, you don't know what you do to me" he leans in and kisses her.   
  
They break apart. "Thank you" Carly whispers.   
  
"Your welcome."   
  
"I need to finish this, then we'll see if you still feel the same way."  
  
"I will...."   
  
"They didn't do anything that night, they let me go with the warning. I went home and tried everything I could to come up with the money. I tried every excuse to get it out of my parents, I borrowed from friends, I stole from my grandparents, I tried everything come up with only a thousand dollars. I got a job, but knew that wouldn't make money fast enough."  
  
Sonny noticed she was looking kinda pale and got up to make her a drink.  
  
"I didn't hear anything for over a week. I was scared to death, I kept looking over my shoulder every five minutes...." Sonny handed her the drink and she took it gladly. "Finally I was working late one night and a guy came in and sat down at a table and requested to see me. I went over to the table wondering why he wanted to see me. I went over to the table and he ordered me to sit down."   
  
Sonny reached out and took her hand, fearing what came next.   
  
"I sat down and he asked how much money I had come up with. I told him and he just laughed." Carly looked down at her feet.   
  
Sonny entwined his fingers with hers, urging her to go on.   
  
"He had the most awful laugh I've ever heard. He laughed so hard I thought he was gonna pass out. Then he asked me if I was kidding. He asked I was kidding. I said no. He looked dead at me and said that I better wish I was."   
  
"I broke down right down in front of him crying my eyes out and all he could do was stare. He asked if I knew how much money I owed them. I said no" Carly began to cry again, reliving the scene.   
  
"Carly honey, how much did he owe?"   
  
"Almost a million dollars ...."   
  
  
  
  
**Sorry so short..... I promise next is longer and will get more details out of her :). **  



	15. Chapter 15

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 15  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com 

"Almost a million dollars ...."

"A million dollars......" Sonny got up and started to pace. "Exactly how much drugs were in that car Carly?"

Carly could see that Sonny was angry and she huddled into herself. "Please Sonny, don't be angry with me, I didn't know I swear."

Sonny didn't realize his actions had scared her and wondered just what had been done to her. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Hey, it's ok, I'm not mad at you, its the situation that you were put in.." she tried to turn her head away from him but he reached up and held it into place. "I promise"

Carly smiled a little. "If only those guys were as nice as you......He told me and I about fainted at the news. He thought it was funny...asked me how much I thought drugs cost. I didn't know, I'd never dealt with them before. I told him I couldn't' come up with that much money."

Carly laughed and got up to pace. "He knew I couldn't come up with the money, hell I was only seventeen, where did he think I was going to get that kind of money?" she shrugged her shoulders and continued. "He said then I would have to work off the debt."

Sonny looked up afraid of what she was going to say next.

"They told me I could come work at their club. I agreed." she threw her hands up in the air. "I mean what else could I do? He said that I would work the debt off, then I was free to go...HA, yeah right, your never free from the mob."

Sonny looked away at her comment, but Carly didn't notice.

"He handed me an address and told me to be there at seven the next night, then he left. I sat there and stared at the address in my hand. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was upset so I asked to go home. The next day I pretended to be sick and stayed home from school. As soon as my parents left I headed out the door to look for the address. I soon realized it was in a sleazy part of town. I found it then headed home....As soon as I walked in the door the phone rang, It was them. They said that they were calling to make sure I was coming to work, they said that they had men watching me and knew I came and found the place. I told them I would and we ended the conversation."

Carly sat down by Sonny, who put his arm around her shoulders and leaned them back against the couch. He watched her face as she told more of her story. He knew what was coming next but he didn't want to believe it. 

"That night I told my parents that I had to work and left the house. When I got to the place the person at the door immediately recognized me and took me to the back. That's where I met Mark. He was really nice. He told me that I would be working as a waitress there and that I was to make sure all the guests were happy. I just nodded and thought sure, it couldn't be that hard. That was till I saw the outfit they wanted me to wear. It left nothing to the imagination, I promise you that. Mark say the worried look on my face and reassured me that nothing would happen to me as long as I was in the club. For some strange reason I believed him, nodded and went to change."

"This Mark guy....Who is he?"

"Apparently he is second in command to the "boss". "The Boss" you wouldn't believe how many times I heard that"

"Yes I would" Sonny mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Carly asked him, not knowing what he said.

"Nothing, please continue."

"Anyway....work was fine for the first couple weeks. The tips were great and Mark only took thirty percent, so I made a pretty decent check to go home with. Mark seemed to watch me and I didn't' think nothing of it till one night a man started harassing me. The man grabbed me and Mark came running to the table. He jerked the guy up and almost beat him to a pulp. Told him to never ever touch me again and that he was no longer allowed in the club. The bodyguards escorted him out and Mark turned to ask if I was alright. I said I was. I was naive and thought he was a hero. He asked me to dinner and I agreed."

Sonny tightened his arm around her urging her to continue.

"Boy was I naive. I thought he was the most wonderful man. We started dating and everything went great for a while. Chris was the only person I had ever loved and gave myself to, so I didn't let Mark touch me for a while. He seemed fine with it and we continued to date. One night out of nowhere Mark told me that he wanted me to start working at his other club for him. I didn't think nothing of it and agreed."

Carly started laughing, Sonny looked over questioningly. "Why would I agree to something before I knew exactly what I was getting myself into?"

"Carly you were young, you didn't know what this stuff was like" Sonny tried to reassure her.

"I sure learned quick though. That night I arrived and walked into a strip joint. I couldn't believe it. Mark was waiting for me at the counter. I asked him exactly what I would be doing at this club. He pointed to the stage and I shook my head. He played me for all I was worth. Some how he sweet talked me into it and I started dancing the next night. I was good, oddly enough. I earned a good bit of money and my relationship seemed to be going good with Mark till one night he got drunk."

Carly shuddered but continued "I was at his house waiting for him, cause he was out on business. He came in and started to grope me. I pushed him away and he got angry. He said that I let the people at the club see me almost naked and touch me, why couldn't he. I yelled back at him telling him that he was the one that wanted me to strip and that no one ever touched me."

Carly started to cry and Sonny wrapped his other arm around her and held her close. "Carly what happened then?"

Carly buried her face into his chest. "He hit me"

**Sorry this took so long. Will get another chapter up very soon I promise :)**

**~Sting~**


	16. Chapter 16

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 16  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com 

Carly buried her face into his chest. "He hit me"

Sonny jumped off the couch "That pig!" 

Carly jumped at the tone in his voice, she could tell he was angry "You got that right. But at the time I still didn't see it. As soon as he hit me he broke down....and I ran. I ran out of the house and home. Luckily he nor his guards followed. I ran home and snuck in the house so my parents wouldn't see me."

Sonny started to pace trying to control his temper. No women should be hit. He knew that this man would pay if it took him the rest of his life.

"I cried myself to sleep that night. I'd never been treated like that and didn't know what to think. I got up the next day and my parents saw me and asked where the bruise came from. I told them something fell of the shelf at work and hit me in the eye. They believed me......I'd never lied to them before, why wouldn't they" Carly looked towards the wall and Sonny knew it was painful for her to talk about it.

"I went to school and went back home. I decided not to go to work and about an hour after I was supposed to show up, Mark called. He cried and made me feel bad played a sob story and I forgave him and went to work."

"Carly....why would you do that, no women deserves to be hit." Sonny stated.

  
Carly threw her arms up in the air. "I don't know Sonny, if only I knew then what I know now."

Sonny just shook his head and Carly wondered if she had hit some kind of nerve with her story. "Sonny, why does this affect you so much?"

"I'll tell you another time, tell me what happened next." He turned and starting pacing again, still trying to keep his anger in check.

"Everything was alright for a couple days and again he got drunk, this time getting some sense and hitting me where the bruises wouldn't show. Again I ran and didn't come to work the next day. For some reason, I still to this day don't know why, but he didn't' contact me for about a week. Then one day out of the blue he called me and apologized. Again being stupid me...."

"You are not stupid, don't say things like that" Sonny startled Carly when he interrupted her but she soon realized it was a good interruption, she loved the compliment.

"Thank you" she said with a smile. "Anyway, again things were fine for a couple days and this time he was just angry with me for being late to work. I couldn't get out of the house, my parents we talking to me and I was late. He knocked me around some and told me never to do it again or I'd be sorry."

Sonny tightened his jaw but didn't say anything. "This started to happen more regularly and one night out of the blue I decided I'd had enough. I didn't go to work and I stayed home and locked the doors. I didn't realize it that I chose a night when my parents were out of town. Mark had people watching me and they knew. That evening about three hours after I was supposed to be at work, three guys broke into my house forced me to go with them. They brought me to Mark. Mark made me sit down to dinner with him. I remember sitting there in disgust at what was going on." 

Carly started to get upset again and Sonny went over to sit by her again. As soon as he sat down she launched into his arms. Sonny tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It's alright I'm right here." He couldn't help the control this woman had over him.

Carly smiled up at him then looked down "He told me that I was never to disobey him again, and to remember I still owed him a lot of money. He told me next time I acted up it wouldn't be me that got hurt. Of course I was scared and listened to what he said." 

Carly buried her face into Sonny bracing herself for her next part. "Everything went fine for another month. Mark didn't hit me but he wouldn't leave me alone either. One night I was heading to the bathroom and one of the guys from the club followed me. He cornered me and started putting his hands all over me. I cried for help but no one answered." Carly shuddered and Sonny tightened his arms and stroked her hair. "But before he could get much further Mark came around the corner to see us. He pulled the guy off of me and asked what was going on. The guy told him that I had come on to him and that I wanted it. I tried to argue but Mark wouldn't listen. He slapped me and then said to remember his words." Carly buried herself in Sonny and he let her cry for a while, neither speaking. 

When Carly's sobs began to subside Sonny spoke "What happened Carly?"

"The next day my parents car was run off the road and into a lake." Carly whispered into Sonny's shoulder and began to sob again.


	17. Chapter 17

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 17  


Sonny held onto Carly as she sobbed in his shirt. He couldn't' believe she had been through so much and he had a feeling she wasn't done. The only thing he could do was hold her but it still didn't feel like enough to him. He'd been in this position before, hell he'd even created positions like this, but hearing this come from her broke his heart.

"Shhh, its ok, I'm here now..." Sonny whispered to her.

"No its not ok, you don't understand, no one can understand what I've been through." He thought Carly would let go but she held onto him. He tried to get up to get her a drink. 

"No, Sonny please don't leave me...." Carly screamed out. She couldn't believe she just begged this man to hold her, but she needed his comfort, needed his warmth.

"Hey hey, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere, I was just going to get a drink that's all, it's ok." he smoothed her hair and rubbed her back reassuring her he wasn't leaving, nothing could make him leave her at this moment.

"I'm sorry I just...." Carly started to say.

"It's ok I know." He lifted her chin up and kissed her. 

"Mmmm, I could get used to this." she then realized what she said and looked down knowing it would never happen. 

"You will get used to it." Sonny smiled.

"I can't he'll kill you too" Carly started to cry again.

"No he won't honey." Sonny stated so sharply that Carly looked up. "He won't touch me and he will never touch you again, that's a promise."

"Yeah right, that's what I thought too.....They said that my dad had fallen asleep at the wheel and drove off the cliff. I didn't believe that, I knew better. My dad was better than that, he would never have fallen asleep. he must have paid someone in the police department to cover it up, cause I saw the car when they pulled it out Sonny, it was dented from behind. When I asked the officer about it, he said they must have hit something on the way down. But I knew the truth. It scared me, scared me enough to run back to Mark. God how stupid I was...."

"Carly, you were scared and now alone what else could you do?"

"I don't know, anything but run back to him......I stayed away till about a week after my parents funeral, then went to the club. Mark was waiting at the door, he said he knew I would come to my senses eventually. I let him lecture me about running from him and what could happen. I knew what could happen by this point and just blocked him out. He didn't try to touch me, just told me to go to work." she stopped.

"I think I'd like that drink now Sonny." he smiled down at her kissed her forehead and got up to make her a drink.

He handed her the glass then sat back down next to her. "Things were fine for a while, I still continued to strip because that's what brought in the most money and I figured I could have him paid off sooner. Boy was I wrong." 

Carly shuddered and Sonny put his arms back around her. "One night I stayed late to see how much money I had left to pay back. I cleaned up the dressing room and the bar waiting on everyone to leave so I could talk to Mark. Once everyone had left I headed back to Mark's office. I could hear voices coming from the office, but instead of leaving like any smart person would do, I walked closer. Mark and a couple of his goons had a man in there tied to a chair. They were yelling something about him owing them money. I owed them money and wanted to know what they would do. The guy said he couldn't come up with the money. Mark told him that was unacceptable. Oh god......" Carly shook her head back and forth "Sonny they shot him." Carly broke down once again from reliving what she saw.

"Son of a bitch" Sonny muttered under his breath.

"I tried to run, but I knocked something over in the hall and they heard me. I ran as fast as I could but they were faster. They grabbed me and took me back to Mark. Mark said I should have stayed away from his office. I cried and told him I didn't know, I just wanted to talk to him. He called me a liar and said I was spying on him. He asked if I knew what he did to spys."

"OH god, Carly" Sonny held on tighter.

"He asked me if I knew how to keep my mouth shut. I said yes. He said good cause if not I would end up just like that last guy." she breathed heavy then continued. "That night was the last straw. I knew they were watching me so I had to be careful. When I got home I called a friend of mine and asked if she could come over, I asked her to bring some hair dye the same color as hers and bring an extra pair of clothes. She did as I asked and when she got there I fixed myself up to look like her. I told her to wait about an hour then head home. I didn't tell her why I was running or why. She didnt' ask, she was the best friend I ever had."

"Was?"

Carly started to sob again "I found out later that she had been killed that night on her way home."

"Oh god..." 

****


	18. Chapter 18

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 18  
NC-17 Warning!!

"Sonny, they killed her cause of me..." Carly cried for her and for her friend. "All she did was try to help me and they killed her, and the worst part is I didn't even know. I couldn't even go to her funeral. Her parents must have been devastated and its all my fault."

"Shhhh, no its not your fault honey, nothing is your fault." Sonny felt so bad for her.

"I didn't find out for weeks when I tried to call her. See, that night I hoped on a bus and headed out of town, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care as long as it was far away from Florida." 

Carly wiped her eyes and sat up. "I ended up in a little town in Georgia. I worked as a waitress for a while, till one night on the way home I felt like I was followed. I don't know for sure but I got scared and ran. I did this for almost a year going from town to town till I ended up in Tennessee. I was working one day and I got the shock of my life."

Carly smiled and Sonny could tell this must be a happy memory for her.

"I was waiting on a table and I looked up and it was like looking in the mirror. I couldn't believe it. We just stood and stared at each other. Finally I spoke and asked who she was. She said her name was Katherine. She asked me my name and I told her who I was. It was so awkward. We were mirror images of one another yet we didn't know each other. She sat down and asked me to meet her after my shift ended. I agreed and after my shift ended I met her outside. It was amazing Sonny. She was so friendly and she just talked. It was the best time I had in a long time. I asked her where she was from. She said that she was adopted. I told her that I knew my parents and that we lived in Florida. She said we had to be related but I didn't believe her. I knew my parents, why would I think otherwise?"

"So she made you happy huh?" Sonny asks her

"More than you know, I was always been alone and she was the sister I never had. She brought me home and I met her husband and Sonny she had the most adorable three children you ever saw." Sonny loved the way she smiled at him. It was so nice to see her have a happy moment. Carly laughed "Her husband about had a heart attack when we walked in the door. We laughed so hard. He just kept staring at us. He couldn't believe we looked so much alike. He said instantly that we must be twins, but I still didn't believe it. I had dinner with them that night and I was immediately welcome with them. They just took me in. A complete stranger."

"Its something about you Carly." Sonny smiled and Carly kissed him. "Thank You Sonny, there's something about you too."

Sonny pulled her to him into a kiss. He pulled back slightly, "What do you say that's enough for tonight, lets end this conversation on a good note?"

Carly began unbuttoning his shirt "Mmm sounds good to me." She pushes him against the couch and straddles him. She leans down and kisses him. Sonny reaches up and puts his hands in her hair pulling her further into the kiss. Carly returns her hands down to continue unbuttoning his shirt. They wont come off so she rips the shirt open. 

"Ohh rough are we" Sonny laughs then takes her shirt "Turn about is fair play." He rips hers open, slides it off and throws it to the side. 

"Mmm I like it this way." Carly grins then lowers her mouth back down to his. She lifts her mouth from his then moves to his ear, she slowly traces her tongue along the outside then nibbles on the lobe. 

Sonny immediately grew hard from the excitement running through him. "Grrrrrrrr Carly......." he groaned as Carly started sucking on his ear lobe. Carly moved her mouth down to his neck and began to nibble and suck on different spots, making sure to leave her mark in one certain spot. Sonny reaches behind Carly and unhooks her bra freeing her breasts for him. He moves his hands to cup and knead them. He reaches a hand up to her hair and gently pulls her up back into a kiss.

Carly lines herself with Sonny and starts to rub her lower body down and against his. She can feel how hard he is even through her panties and his pants. "Mmmmm Carly do you know what you do to me?" Sonny growled. He gently yanks her a little backwards and moves his mouth to her breasts. Carly gasps as he bites on the nipple then sucks to soothe it. He then moves to the other and does the same. Carly grinds herself onto Sonny more and Sonny can tell he is making her lose control. He doesn't want her to just yet and lets up on the nipple.

He moves her up and takes off her panties then lays her down on the couch. He quickly removes his pants then positions himself to enter her.

"Please sooooonyyy, now, I need you......" Carly moans and Sonny obliges her and enters her in one swift thrust. "Ohh Sonnnnnny"

Sonny began to thrust in and out of her. He could feel her walls clutch him with each thrust and knew she very close to the end. He began to thrust harder as he reached down and took a nipple in his mouth. Carly arched her back and sent Sonny deep inside her as the both went over the edge calling each others names. 

  
Sonny collapsed on top of Carly and they laid there in exhaustion.

After a couple minutes Carly spoke "Wow"

Sonny leaned down and kissed her "I don't think wow is a big enough word."

"Mmmmm, Is there anywhere is this room we haven't made love?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but since we can't remember lets start over.....starting with the bed." Sonny picked Carly up and took her to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 19  


Sonny woke up and looked at the woman beside him. God, she is beautiful he thought to himself. She has grown on him so fast he can't believe it. No other woman has ever done that. He rolls over to look at the clock careful not to wake her. He needed to call Jason. He dialed Jason's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello"

"Jason, its me."

"Sonny where have you been? You ditched your guards" Jason said on the other line.

"I know, I know. Listen I'll be back in Port Charles tonight. I need you to check something for me."

"Anything"

"I need you to check on my wife.."

"Wife? Sonny, did you just say wife?" Jason sounded so stunned Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes wife, its a long story I'll explain later. I need you to run a check on Caroline Benson and a man named Mark Lorezno."

"Sonny I've heard of Lorenzo, he's not go news." Jason said getting worried.

"I know, I've already heard things, let me know what you find."

"Okay. I'll get right on it." 

"Oh and Jason....Can you go over to my penthouse and make sure the maid puts fresh flowers out?"

"Sonny out of all the orders you've given me that has to be the most ridiculous." Jason laughed into the phone. He knew he'd do anything Sonny asked him but he sure had to laugh.

"Oh shut up and do it" Sonny laughed and hung up the phone.

He picked back up the phone and decided to order breakfast. He ordered a little bit of everything, cause he didn't know what she liked. He didn't know a lot about her he realized. He'd just have to rectify that. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later and feeling fresh Sonny heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. He gave the man a tip and rolled the cart into the room. He couldn't believe she was still sleeping. He grabbed a strawberry and headed to the bed. 

He climbed on the bed and rubbed the strawberry across her lips. It took a couple times but finally a tongue flicked out to lick it. She opened up her mouth and took a tiny bite. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good Morning" Sonny smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Mmmm what a way to wake up." Carly smiled back as she took another bite of the strawberry he was still holding. She reached up and took it from him and he got up to get more.

"I don't normally eat breakfast, but something about you makes me hungry." Carly winked at Sonny.

"Hmm, hungry for what?"

"Well right now, food, we'll discuss other things later." She got up off the bed and went to sit down at the table. 

Sonny watched her walk, he loved the way she looked in his shirt, like she belonged there.

"Would you stop watching me and come on with the food, I'm hungry." Carly said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sonny laughed and wheeled the cart to her.

"Now where have I heard that before" Carly laughed and winked at him.

"Honey if you keep that up I'll be saying it again and you'll be joining me." Sonny teased her back.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Oh honey, that's definitely a promise." Sonny laughed and watched as Carly piled the food onto her plate. He loved a woman with a healthy appetite and this woman definitely had one.

Carly noticed him staring "What are you staring at?"

"Your beautiful you know that?"

Carly smiled at him then continued to eat. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well that depends, do you want to finish our conversation from last night about your sister?"

"Not really, can we postpone it for a little while" Carly asked hoping he would give her some time.

"Of course. Well then I guess we only have one other option." he smiled and took a bite of his eggs. "We're headed back to Port Charles."

"No way." 


	20. Chapter 20

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 20  


"No way." 

"What do you mean no way?" Sonny jumped up.

"I'm not going back to Port Charles."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't stay in one place for very long anymore, and since I was drunk, its no telling what I did or who I told something to and they could find me." She looked down at the carpet and Sonny softened a little at her explanation.

"Carly" he walks over and grabs her hands. "I'll protect you, you can come with me."

"No, no one can protect me." Carly shook her head.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but do you trust me?" Sonny looked up at her pleading for her to believe in him.

"I want to" she stared at him. "God, I want to soo bad"

"Then trust me" 

She looked down at him and he saw a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt Sonny." she said quietly.

He reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I won't get hurt. It will all be fine, I'll take care of you. You just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Carly weakened from the look he gave her. Why couldn't she resist this man? "Ok"

"Great!" Sonny said jumping up.

"Wait Sonny, there are some things we need to discuss."

Sonny's face turned serious as if he was afraid of what she was going to say next. "Ok"

"What are we going to do about living arrangements? You know, about living together?"

Sonny laughed "What do you mean? We're married, that means will live together."

"But Sonny, we're married only by name, what will all your friends think about you bringing your bride that you've only known for less than seventy-two hours home?"

"Well, first off, I don't really have that many friends.,....and secondly, I don't really care what others think. I'm my own man." Sonny smiled.

"Oh I'm sure" smiling back at him. "I can already tell."

"Don't worry, everyone will like you as much as I do" Sonny reassured her.

"Ok, then what about a job? I just came into town and hadn't had a chance to get a job yet. If I'm living with you I need to help pay bills."

Sonny burst out laughing at that.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I have plenty of money, you'll see. You definitely don't need to work."

"What if I want to work?" Carly asked.

"You can work if you want. I won't stop you, I just was letting you know you don't have to." he told her.

"Listen to us, we already sound like an old married couple" Carly laughed.

"I know" Sonny said with a laugh "Anything else your worried about before we head home?"

"Nope" Carly smiled and jumped up. "Let's get going then."

"Your already ready?"

"Yup, its now or never." Carly said.

Sonny and Carly went around the room picking up all the things. There wasn't many but they got it all put in bags as Sonny called the airport and got the plane ready and called downstairs for someone to drive them. A couple minutes later they were headed out the hotel room.

Sonny reached his arm out to Carly. "Let's go home"

"Home" Carly said and they both smiled. "That has a nice ring to it"


	21. Chapter 21

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 21  


Sonny and Carly boarded the jet and took their seats. Sonny looked over at Carly as the plane took off and notices she is nervously biting her nails. 

"Nervous?"

"Extremely" Carly took her nails out of her mouth long enough to say that, the immediately replaced them.

"About what?" He asked, not exactly sure of what.

"Everything Sonny. This plane ride, going to Port Charles..." she mumbles with her fingers still in her mouth.

"You weren't afraid of the plane ride here" 

"That's cause I was drunk Sonny. I have a clear head now and I'm afraid of the plane." she tells him. "What happens if we crash..or hit a bird...or an engine fails....or"

"Hey hey whoa...first off this plane is inspected daily and I doubt an engine will fail..."

"If it does we die for nothing, because we got on a stupid plane" 

Sonny rolled his eyes and laughed. "I fly in this plane all the time and it has never crashed."

"There's a first time for everything. Speaking of this plane how can you afford a private jet?"

"I own a coffee import service."

"By yourself?"

"No, my partner Jason Morgan and I own it."

"Coffee can't be that good to be able to afford your own jet and throw money around money like you did these last couple days."

"Carly..." Sonny decided now was the best time to tell her. "Carly there's something I have to tell you" 

She scooted closer waiting for him to continue.

"Carly I do other things besides run a coffee warehouse."

"Well I figured that" Carly rolled her eyes.

Sonny stood up "Your not going to like what I have to tell you"

"Oh god" Carly also stood up "I don't think I want to know"

Sonny put his hands on hers. "I have to tell you."

"I know, I'm just afraid."

"I know honey, but it'll be alright I promise." he smiled down at her and continued his story. "I really don't know exactly how to tell you or start this......"

"Just tell me." Carly said getting more nervous by the second.

"Carly I'm...I'm...part of the mob." Sonny looked waiting to see her reaction.

Carly stood stunned by his revelation. She couldn't believe he was part of what she was running from. 

Sonny was about to say something else when her hand reached up and slapped him hard.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried. "I trusted you, I told you what happened to me and for what? For you to be working with them. We aren't going to Port Charles are we? Your taking me to them. Oh god, I'm dead for sure. All this time...."

Carly was so caught up in her fury that she didn't notice Sonny wasn't moving. He stood there retreating into himself. Carly looked up when she finally realized Sonny wasn't responding to her. She noticed Sonny's eyes were not the same as before. They were cold. Carly got scared she'd never seen him like this.

"Sonny?"

Sonny heard her voice but he wasn't listening, he went from cold to angry. He moved past her and hit the wall. He didn't feel the relieve he wanted so he started smashing the crystal of the bar.

"Sonny stop!" Carly cried out, but he wasn't listening. Carly grew more afraid and started thinking about what Mark had done. Mark had started out that way. Carly slowly backed away from him. Slowly retreating to the other side of the plane. When she reached the wall she slid down, she pulled her knees to her and cried, retreating into herself.


	22. Chapter 22

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 22  


Sonny had felt the walls close around him as she slapped him. All he could see in front of him was his stepfather hitting him and his mother getting in the way to stop it. Sonny couldn't do anything, he was frozen. He needed to get his anger out. He hit the wall but that didn't make him feel better. The bar was next on his agenda and as he broke the glass one by one the anger he felt started to subside and he could feel himself calming down.

Carly shook more with each shattering piece. Sinking deeper and deeper into herself. Mark had done this. He used to smash everything in the house then start on her. Carly grew more afraid at that thought and huddled closer into the corner. She hugged her legs and sobbed quietly hoping that he wouldn't be able to see her to get to her. 

Sonny slowing stopped breaking what was left of the glass and began to become aware of his surroundings. He could hear something but didn't know what it was. He slowly turned and looked around. He became more and more aware by the second and realized Carly wasn't standing there anymore. He looked around and couldn't see her. Then he hear her faint sobbing and got scared. What did he do to her? He followed the sound of the sobs and found Carly huddled into the corner.

"Oh god, Carly" Sonny whispered and kneeled down in front of her.

Carly jumped and hugged herself tighter. "No, please, please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry....Don't hurt me...."

"Carly..." he knew that she was fighting the same demons that he had. "It's me Sonny..."

"Please...I won't do it again...I'm sorry." Carly continued to cry still not registering that it was Sonny.

Sonny took a chance and reached out to touch her shoulder. "Carly honey....it's me Sonny, I'm here I won't hurt you."

Carly looked up but she still wasn't fully aware of where she was.

"That's it honey, come back to me. Remember its Sonny....I won't hurt you..." Sonny continued to reassure her as Carly slowly became aware.

"Sonny?" Carly managed to get out.

"Yes baby....its me..." Sonny reached out his arms and Carly jumped into them and started sobbing again.

"Carly I'm soo sorry" Sonny held her tightly feeling very angry at himself for causing her to relive this. "I would never hurt you"

"Sonny...I'm sorry..." Carly cried.

"Sorry for what?" Sonny asked.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, I..I didn't mean it." 

"Carly honey....shhhh....it's ok...."

"No its not...you got angry and I didn't mean to make you angry...."

"It's ok, I have some demons of my own... You know I would never hurt you right?" Sonny asked scared of what her answer might be. He swore to himself that he would never make a woman scared of him.

"Sonny, I know, but when you started breaking the glass, I got scared. All I could think about was what Mark did to me..." Carly choked back a sob.

"Oh Carly...I'm so sorry....I didn't mean to scare you....God I never want you to be afraid of me. That's why I didn't tell you about me being in the mob sooner."

Carly pulled back at his last statement and sat back against the wall. "How could you keep that from me? I poured my heart out to you and you kept that to yourself. You knew that I was afraid and running from them. Do you know Mark? Do you work for him? Are you going to take me back to him?"

"Whoa, one question at a time. First off, I would never take you back to Mark. No women deserves to be hit and I will kill him if I ever see him. Second...Carly there is more than one part to the mob. I am the boss of my territory. People work under me..I don't work for them." Sonny explained. 

Carly looked at him wanting to believe in him, but her experience with the mob has not been good.

"I do not and will not EVER condone a man hitting a woman. The men who work for me would be dead if they ever laid a hand on a woman. Mark is a dead man."

"You are still part of the mob, how am I going to live with that?" Carly asked.

"Carly do you trust me?"

"I want to so much it hurts, but Sonny I'm scared." She looked up at him and he could see she needed reassurance and comfort. He opened his arms and she jumped into them.

Carly snuggled into him. She needed his comfort and she needed to believe him. 


	23. Chapter 23

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 23

"Some things happened to me when I was a child" Sonny started out. 

"What things?"

  
Sonny opened his mouth to answer as the pilot came on the intercom "Mr. Corinthos, we will be landing shortly. Please take your seats and buckle up."

Sonny pulled away from her and got up "Well I guess we better take our seats." He reaches down to help her up.

"How convenient, just as you are about to tell me something about yourself, something always happens?" Carly asks as she gets up to the couch.

"Buckle up" Sonny looks over and sees Carly glaring at him. "What?"

"Do you just avoid everything you don't want to answer?" she asks.

"Not all the time" Sonny smiles back flashing his dimples.

"Very funny, ha ha." Carly pretends to laugh. "That could get annoying, maybe I should rethink this Port Charles thing."

"Not on your life." Carly noticed Sonny was very serious.

"Okay okay." She smiles up at him and he smiles back. "So what kind of place do you have?"

"I own a top floor of a hotel and it has four penthouses."

"Four??? oh my." Carly laughed.

"I only live in one" Sonny laughed with her. It was nice to hear the sound of her laughing, Sonny thought to himself.

"Who lives in the others?"

"Two are empty and my best friend Jason lives in the other."

"Jason? You haven't told me about him." 

"Not much to say I guess. He does everything for me. I've known him about ten years. He works with me. He's part owner of my coffee warehouse."

"Well that's all interesting, but what kind of person is he?"

"You'll just have to meet him and find out."

"Meet him? when?" Carly asks.

"He'll be waiting in the airport for us."

"How'd he know we were coming?" Carly asks.

"I called him this morning before we left to let him know I was coming home." Sonny didn't tell her the rest about the background check, he figured that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Why would you do that?" Carly asks, not understanding.

"I usually keep in touch with Jason and figured I would ask him to meet us at the airport. I wanted him to meet my wife."

"You told him we were married?" Carly asked and for a minute Sonny could see she was angry.

"Well what was I supposed to say about where I had been?"

"You have to tell him everything you do?" Carly looked at him.

"No, I don't" Sonny unbuckled his seatbelt as the plane came to stop. "Besides I'm proud and want to show off my wife." Sonny stood up then reached for her.

Carly's eyes softened at his words and took his hand to stand up. "Okay okay let's go meet him."

Sonny threw his head back and laughed as they walked out into the airport. Sonny spotted Jason from across the room and headed in his direction. 

Jason watched as Sonny and a blonde made their way to him. 

Carly watched as the two exchanged nods then they turned their attention to her.

"Carly this is my best friend, Jason." He looked up at Jason. "Jason this is my wife, Carly"

Jason extended his hand to Carly and Carly took it. "Nice to meet you" she said.

"You too." Jason nodded in her direction then turned back to Sonny. "I need to speak with you...." he looked over at Carly. "Alone."

"Carly can you excuse us for a second?"

"No, I can not. We are in the middle of a crowded airport in a place I have no idea what to do, I'll be damned if your going to leave me here while you go CHAT with your friend." 

Sonny looked at the anger on Carly's face. "Well I have business to discuss and it should only take a minute." Sonny looked over at Jason and nodded and they headed off to talk.

Carly stared at Sonny's back and couldn't believe he just left her there. Carly was angry and when Carly gets angry she gets even. Carly looked around then headed to the other end of the airport.

  



	24. Chapter 24

****

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 24

"Okay Jason, what's so important this couldn't wait till I got home?" Sonny asked a little annoyed at Jason.

"Someone is threatening our shipment for tonight." Jason stated.

"Threatening how?"

"We keep receiving calls telling us that drugs will be on board and that the cops will receive an anonymous tip. We can't let that happen Sonny,"

"I know I know, so how are we going to handle it?" 

"I'm not sure I think we got it covered, but that what I wanted....." Jason stopped talking when he realized that Sonny wasn't paying attention to him. "Sonny?"

"Jason, do you see Carly?" Sonny asked getting worried now.

Jason scanned the room and realized that she was no where in site. "No I don't see her."

"Oh god, I shouldn't have left her." Sonny said getting frantic and started searching the airport. "Jason you head towards the doors and I'll search the inside."

"Okay."

The guys headed off in different directions. Sonny started looking in terminals and checking the desks to see if anyone had a seen a blonde. Of course everyone had seen a blonde. Asking didn't help. He needed to find her.

Jason was about to turn around and find Sonny when out of the corner of his eye Jason saw Carly trying to get a cab. He ran over and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey what do you think your doing? Get your hands off of me" Carly yelled.

Jason threw his hands up in the air. "Why did you run off?" Jason asked.

"I will not be ignored and I sure as hell won't be left in some airport while you guys talk."

"Well lets go...." Jason reached out for her again and she jumped back. 

"I told you not to touch me."

"Fine, sorry, okay, let's go find Sonny."

"Like hell I will." Carly went to turn back to the cab when out of the corner of her eye she saw Sonny coming out the door, heading for them. She jumped up and threw her arms around Jason and kissed him.

Sonny walked out the door just in time to see Carly kiss Jason. He broke off in a run.

Jason was about to push Carly away from him when he felt himself being jerked backwards.

"What the hell do you think you are doing kissing my wife?" Sonny screamed.

"Kissing her???? She kissed me." Jason yelled back.

"Why didn't you push her away?" 

"I was gonna but........" Jason started to say.

Carly jumped between the two. "First off don't talk about me like I'm not here. Secondly, What do you care what I do Sonny?"

"Your my wife"

"Your wife??? huh???" Carly yelled. "I wasn't your wife when you...."

Sonny put his hand on her arm and steered her toward the car. "Let's finish this in the car"

Carly jerked away from him. "Fine but the only reason I'm riding with you is because I can't get a cab. Just don't touch me okay?" Carly jumped in when Sonny opened the door and sat on the opposite side of the limo from Sonny.

They rode in silence for about ten minutes till Sonny couldn't stand it anymore. "Look, Carly, I'm really sorry."

"You should be."

"I'm trying to apologize here." Sonny said getting angry that she wouldn't let him speak.

"Fine, okay talk."

"I shouldn't have left you in the airport. I'm just used to doing business and not used to having to put it on the back burner for anyone,"

"Well if you want me to stay you better get used to it." Carly stared at him, the anger slowly draining from her body.

"I'll try, Carly" Sonny patted the seat next to him. "Come here." he asked.

Carly gave in and moved next to him. Sonny put his arm around her. "I'm sorry I kissed Jason. I was upset and when I get upset I lash out."

"Just don't do it again."

"I'll try, but sometimes my mind gets the best of me and I go off. Maybe you'll try keeping me happy so I don't do anything stupid." Carly looked up with hope in her eyes.

"How about we both try together? I do anything for you Carly, I hope you know that." With that Sonny leaned down and kissed her. 

Carly broke the kiss when she remembered something. "Speaking of Jason, did we leave him at the airport?"

"Oh shit" Sonny muttered.


	25. Chapter 25

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 25

"Oh Shit"

"Oh my god, Sonny, we left Jason at the airport?" Carly looked at Sonny disbelieving what he was telling her. "I thought maybe you gave him a signal or something. I can't believe you left your best friend at the airport."

"Well if I was wasn't so caught up in you running off, I wouldn't have left him."

"So it's my fault?" Carly yelled in anger.

"Hey.... Calm down, no its not your fault its mine. But woman, what you do to me is your fault." he smiles at her. "You make me forget everything around me, how do you do that?"

"I don't Sonny but you do the same to me." She leans in and kisses him. 

Sonny pulls back slightly and reaches for his phone. "Let me call Jason."

Carly glares at him then sits back. "Fine"

Sonny shrugs his shoulders as if to apologize as Jason comes on the line. "Jason, are you still at the airport?"

"No, no thanks to you, but I got a cab." Jason answered back.

"Sorry man, I kind of got caught up in what I was doing" he glances over at Carly. 

"Yeah well I guess if I had that I would get caught up in it too." Jason says.

"Hey watch it!" he teased into the phone. "That's my wife your talking about."

Carly can't help but smile at being called his wife.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Oh and Jason, make sure you keep me posted."

"Okay bye." Jason hung up as Sonny click his phone off.

"Well we're almost home" Sonny said as he looked out the window noticing they weren't far.

"Home, hmmm I like that. But it's your home, not mine." Carly said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Carly" Sonny reached over and took her hand. "It's our home now."

Carly's eyes lit up as the car came to a stop. He leaned in and kissed her as the door opened to let them out.

"Come on, lets go see our home." Sonny smiled and reached his hand out to Carly.

Carly took it and they headed up to the elevator. They stepped on and rode in silence all the way up. Carly was to nervous to say anything. She had never had a home with a man. 

Sonny noticed her fidgeting as the elevator came to a stop. "Why are you so worried?" he asked her.

"I don't know, it's just I've never had a home with a man before. I really haven't had a home in such a long time."

"It'll be okay, I promise." Sonny smiled at her and Carly couldn't' help but believe him. Sonny opened the door and stepped back. He moved toward Carly then bent over and picked her up.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Carly laughed in surprise.

"Carrying you over the threshold." Sonny smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He couldn't seem to get enough of kissing her. She was like a drug. Sonny stepped inside and put her down inside the penthouse.

"Welcome home" Sonny said with a smile.

Carly looked around her.

"Well, what do you think?" Sonny asked.

"It's umm....it's dark." Carly laughed.

"Well I like it dark" 

"Yuck, dark is depressing. You need some color and some light in this place." Carly walked over to the windows near the kitchen table. She opens the blinds. "Like opening the blinds, see what a little sunlight will do for this place?" 

"I never open the blinds"

"I can see that."

Sonny walked over and put his arms around her. "Five whole minutes in the penthouse and your already trying to change it."

Carly smiled up at him. "Well your the one that said it was ours."

"It is, and I guess I could live with some sunlight." 

"Some sunlight?? And some new curtains and oh my god that couch has to go."

"Woah, woah, woah, I didn't say you could completely redecorate." 

"Ohh come on, I have to live here to. You don't expect pretty little me, to live in this dark and dreary place do you?" Carly put on her puppy dog face and Sonny couldn't resist.

"Okay fine, you can redecorate, but the couch and my desk over there stays."

"Okay fine, fine. Now how does your bedroom look? Same as down here?"

"First off, its our bedroom now. Secondly I like my bedroom."

"Oh really? What is it exactly that you like about it?" Carly asked.

"How about I show you?"

"I like the sound of that."

End of chapter 25, more up soon!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 26

"How about I show you?"

"I like the sound of that." 

Sonny walked toward Carly and extended his hand. Carly took it and followed him up the stairs. Carly looked around as they headed up the stairs, taking in all her new surroundings. She noticed that there were two rooms other then the one they came to a stop in front of. 

"My room" Sonny says as he swings the door open. 

Carly goes in and takes a look around. Its a huge room, but the first thing Carly notices is the bed. She walks over and sits down on it. She feels the sheets under her fingers.

"Silk, I like" Carly says. "You know Sonny, I've never made love on silk sheets before" 

"Oh really, well maybe we can remedy that" Sonny says as he steps out of his shoes and heads toward her. He slowly unbuttons his shirt.

"Let me help you with that." Carly stands up and starts to unbutton his shirt. She traces her finger on his chest as she unbuttons each button. She finishes unbuttoning his shirt and throws it over to the chair.

"Hey I want to hang that up." Sonny started to turn but Carly held him in place.

"No you don't." Carly pulls his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss. 

Sonny tries to pull her to him to deepen the kiss but she pulls back. He tries to say something but she puts her finger to his lips, then places a gentle kiss where her finger left. She leaves his lips to trail to his neck. All Sonny can do is moan as he feels the stirring inside him. She moves her hands to roam his chest. She loves his chest, so nice and smooth she could just kiss it all day long, and that's what she decides to do. She trails her kissed lower and across his chest, careful to slowly go around the nipple, but never touching it. The torture is killing him, but he's afraid to move. Sonny moans as Carly finally takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks on it. He moves his hands up to run his fingers through her hair. She slowly moves her kisses down his chest. Sonny looks down and their eyes meet as she takes his belt in her teeth and gives it a yank. She pulls the belt completely off and goes for the button and zipper. Sonny's eyes never leaving hers, he can't believe she just did that with her mouth. no one has ever done that before. Before Sonny could react Carly pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. Sonny sprang to life as he felt the relieve. Carly looked up at Sonny amused as she took him in her hand and gave him a light stroke. Sonny moaned in pleasure and Carly pumped her hand again. She can feel him expanding from her touch. She moves her lips to one side of her hand. Sonny can feel her breath on him and he moans. She trails light kisses up each side of him then takes him in her mouth. Carly keeps her eyes on Sonny's making sure she sees all the pleasure she is giving him as she starts to move faster and faster over him. Sonny can barely stand up any longer as she brings him closer and closer to the breaking point. He reaches his hands back down and through her hair, to urge her deeper and to steady himself. Carly goes faster on him as she feels his release throbbing. Sonny feels his release and watches as Carly works him through it. "Carlyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Sonny moans as shivers rack his body.

Carly stands up very satisfied with herself. Before she can say or do anything Sonny gently pushes her onto the bed. He smiles down at her. "Your turn" she laughs and Sonny silences her with a kiss. His hands move to her shirt and he yanks the buttons open, freeing her breasts for him. "Mmmmm wanna play rough huh?" Carly moans. "Oh yeah" Sonny moves his mouth down to her. He licks the underside of her breast causing her to jump at the new sensation. "Ohhhhhhhhhh" Carly cries out as he moves his tongue to the other. Sonny licks his way up to take a nipple in his mouth. He nips and sucks as he reaches down and unbuttons her pants. He lifts up from her breast and yanks her pants off. He spreads her legs slightly and moves down between them. He takes a leg in his hand and starts to place kisses around her ankle. He moves slowly up her leg trailing kisses along the most sensitive parts of her leg. He moves just high enough not to touch her warm, then moves to the other leg. He hears Carly moan out as he misses her, but keeps going with the other leg. As he moves closer to her center this time, Carly reaches down and puts her fingers in his hair urging him closer. She isn't going to let him escape her now. "Sonnyyy" she moans as Sonny flicks his tongue over her. She cries out in pleasure. Sonny moves his tongue deeper and enters into her. He can feel her wiggling under his mouth. He flicks his tongue around her savoring her. He moves his teeth over her nub causing her to gasp. "Oh god" she moans and pushes herself further down on the bed and closer to Sonny. Sonny takes her into his mouth and sucks hard. Carly is losing control and finally can't take it anymore and she feels her release. "Oh god Sonnyyyyyyyyyyyy" she cries out as he laps up her juices. 

He feels her shudders die down and he stands up before her. Carly just lays there exhausted, running her fingers along the sheets. "I guess your to exhausted for me huh?" Sonny looks down at her. 

"Never" she laughs and reaches up bring her down onto him. He moves his hand down and positions himself to enter her. He enters her fast and deep causing her to gasp. "You okay?" he asks. "Never better" she smiles and starts to move under him. Sonny didn't need no further invitation as he starts to rock fast and hard. Carly loves the feel of him moving inside her and can feel herself building up again. She's never had anything like this before. Sonny moves faster and sinks deeper in her as he feels himself slowly losing control. He moves his head down and takes a nipple in his mouth. Carly moans out in pleasure and he can feel her walls tightening around him. He moves faster as he feels himself let go. He buries himself deep as her walls close around him and they both let go. 

Exhausted and completely satisfied they collapse in a heap on the bed.

"Wow"

"You can say that again"

"Now how about some dinner?" Carly and Sonny break out in laughter at the mention of food.

"Well you definitely worked up my appetite." Carly laughs and kisses him.


	27. Chapter 27

When We Wake Up   
Chapter 27

Carly rolled over and realized the spot next to her was empty. Hmmm...wonder where he went, she thought to herself. She lays back on her back and smiles toward the ceiling remembering last night. They had never got a chance to go dinner. When he tried to stand to go make dinner she grabbed him and pulled him back into bed. They hadn't left since. She reaches her hand over and rubs the bed, wondering where he could be.

"Guess I better get up" she sighed.

"No, you don't" Carly looked up to see Sonny coming into the room with a tray full of food.

"Your always trying to feed me" Carly laughed as she sat up against the headboard.

"Well I think it's important that we eat right"

"Oh god not one of those, I'm not going to get cheeseburgers anymore am I?" 

Sonny shook his head. "They're aren't good for you. They are greasy, fatty......."

"But that's why I like them" Carly pretended to pout and Sonny couldn't resist.

"Well maybe once in a while you can have them." 

Carly leaned over and kissed his cheek "Aww thanks hun" Carly sat back and took a bite of her eggs. "We sound like an old married couple already" Carly laughed.

"Good" Sonny said as he helped her eat some of the bacon.

"Sonny this is good, where did you learn to cook?" Carly watched as his eyes clouded over. She put her hand to his face. "What's wrong? What did I say? I'm sorry"

Sonny reached up and took her hand in his. "It's ok honey, it's not you. My mother was the one that taught me to cook, and I just don't like to think about it much. It's nothing you did." he smiled and kissed her hand. "What would you like to do today?"

"Stay in bed" winking at him.

He laughed. "Well I would love to do that also, but we have to go out sometime."

"Well I got an idea, but I can't imagine you would do it."

"What?" Sonny asked afraid of the answer.

"Shopping"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, Sonny, shopping. I need some things." she looked down suddenly remembering she had very little money. "Is there a Wal-mart around here?"

"What the heck is a Wal-mart?" Sonny looked confused.

"Oh my god, you've never been to Wal-mart? Where do you shop?"

"Well mostly I let me men shop for me, and my suits are tailor made....."

Carly held up her hand to stop him "I get it, I get it.....jeeez, well I need to go someplace I can afford and tailor made stuff definitely isn't that."

"I have plenty of money."

"I don't want your charity Sonny."

"It's not charity Carly, we're married now, anything I have you are welcome to, except business."   
  


Carly rolled her eyes at the business remark. "I figured that part out when you left me alone to talk to Jason."

"Hey, I apologized, but I can't promise not to do it again."

"I guess I can live with that for now. So about that money? You sure you got plenty, and don't mind sharing?" 

Sonny laughed "Help yourself Carly, I also have accounts will all the local stores. I will have Johnny call and add you to all my accounts."

"How about you do it yourself in person, let's go shopping" Carly smiled and Sonny found it hard to resist her.

He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, Fine, get ready and meet me downstairs. I have a couple phone calls to make." He kissed her cheek and she jumped out of bed. 

"This is going to be so much fun! You'll see Sonny"

"I can't wait" Sonny yelled back sarcastically as he left the room.

~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later Sonny was finishing up his last call as Carly come down the stairs. 

"You finally ready?" Sonny asked.

"Hahha, I don't take that long." Carly looked around at the penthouse. "You know we could use some more stuff in here. Brighten up the place, you know? Why is it so dark in here?"

"I like it dark, and what kind of things are we talking about here?"

"Oh I don't know, but we'll look today."

"Okay fine, you ready to go?" 

Carly nodded and grabbed her purse. Sonny opened the door and nodded to Johnny. Johnny followed them out and helped them into the limo. 

"Do you go everywhere in a limo?" Carly asked when they were settled in the car.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know, I just thought...that maybe..you'd like to ride like a normal person"

"I'm not a normal person."

"No I guess your not" Carly laughed. "Do I get to ride in the limo, if I go off somewhere. Or do I have to take a cab?"

"No wife of mine will take a cab, you can take the limo."

"Wow I feel special" Carly laughed and kissed him.

"You should...You are" Sonny smiled and they sat back and enjoyed the ride. 

They pulled up in front of Wyndams and Johnny helped them out. Sonny nodded to Johnny to stay by the door as they headed in.

"Does he go with you everywhere?" she asked.

"Him or another one. He will be your bodyguard if you leave the penthouse though. Don't go anywhere without him." Sonny told her.

"Okay Okay, now lets get to shopping." pulling Sonny in the clothes direction. "First I want some clothes.

"Oh boy" Sonny muttered to himself.

An hour and thirty outfits later, they were finally headed out of the clothes section. Sonny had never seen anything like it, she was like a hurricane in there. They headed to the direction of furniture. 

"Now to brighten up the place. " Carly dragged Sonny towards the house wares.

"You can touch anything but my kitchen" he stated, dead serious.

"Good cause I hate to cook. My specialties lie in frozen pizza and canned ravioli."

"Gross, how do you eat that stuff?" Sonny made a face.

"With a spoon and a bowl. Now come on let's get some furniture." 

Carly found a whole living room suite she liked. Sonny had to admit it wasn't' bad except this ottoman she wanted. He didn't see a point in an ottoman, but oh well. As long as she's happy, he's happy. 

"I won't change the bedroom either" she winked up at him. "I kind of liked those satin sheets."

"Mmmmm I like them too" he leaned down and kissed her, both losing any thought of the world around them.

Sonny was the first to break the kiss. "Let's get some lunch." he said pulling her towards the door.

"Lunch??? Jeez Sonny, you do like to eat don't you?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"Kelly's Diner, It's a little place down by the docs. Good people, good food, you ought to like it. I might even let you have a cheeseburger."

"Okay okay you talked me into it."

Five minutes later they were headed into the diner. Sonny went to pull her chair out, but realized Carly was frozen in place. 

"Carly, baby, what's wrong?" he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"That's...that's... the woman in the picture" Sonny looked over to see who she was pointing it. It was Bobbie.

**Anyone still reading lol? Anyone still interested? Should I continue or throw it out the window? LOL Please let me know :)**

**Tanica**


End file.
